


A.Mills- Librarian The Outtakes

by HappyHappyReader



Series: A.Mills - Librarian [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbiespring, ichabbievalentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: These are "outtakes" companion ficlets for the main fic A.Mills-Librarian. It will help if you read that one just to get the lay of the land and characters.The outtakes are in no particular order and will continue to "check in" with ichabbie's life where the main fic left off.  I don't know how many updates there will be - I am writing as inspiration strikes. If you like, please enjoy and thanks for reading.





	1. Valentine's Day 2020

Abbie entered the kitchen and stopped short in surprise, “Ichabod Crane!”

Ichabod came up the stairs from his basement office, taking two steps at a time, “What it is, Abbie? Is everything alright?”

Abbie pointed accusingly at the pile, “Why are there fifteen boxes of Girl Scout cookies in my kitchen?”

“Well, because I cancelled my donut-of-the-month order…” Ichabod said matter-of-factly.  

“Why on earth would you do that?” Abbie crossed her arms, waiting on a plausible reason Ichabod would cancel his favorite monthly treat for Girl Scout Cookies of all things.  

“Because the donuts make you nauseous.”  He shrugged, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. _Ass._

“Yeah, but only when I’m pregnant.” Abbie tone left no doubt that while she loved her husband of almost three years dearly, she thought he was having a moment of pure idiocy.  

Ichabod replied, “Precisely,” and waited.

“But I’m not pregnant!” Abbie threw up her hands in frustration. Ichabod only raised an eyebrow…and waited some more. He’d learned a long time ago that arguing with Grace Abigail Mills Crane when she was truly heated was only for the suicidal.  

“Don’t give me that…that… _eyebrow!_  I’m not…” Ichabod could see Abbie’s mind working…thinking…figuring it out and he felt the blood rush sudenly to his cock. The only thing sexier to him than his wife’s body was her mind…”Am I?”  

Silence…and despite Ichabod’s best efforts to live another day…a tiny, telling smirk.  

“Oh my god…how did I miss this? Again!”

A tilt of the head…and a broad smile was his only reply.  

Abbie sucked her teeth. Ichabod really was insufferable when he was right about something. Good thing she loved him more than life, “And how could you tell, Mr-Know-It-All?”  

Finally, a question that wouldn’t have him sleeping on the sofa rethinking his life choices, “Yesterday while you gamely ate our child’s Valentine’s Day pancakes, you complained of nausea. Last night you were tired but still, thankfully, eager to make love. It was then that I realized that your monthly was late, by at least a week…and lastly…you taste like you did when you were last pregnant.”

“Taste?” Abbie asked, confused.  

“Taste,” there went that eyebrow again accompanied by a slight nod towards Abbie’s core… _taste_ , “And just so we’re clear, Treasure, if you would allow it, I eagerly await my next sample.”

_Damn_. Abbie felt her panties go wet with arousal and her eyes smoldered a promise for later. But for now, she smiled softly, remembering the last time they realized they were pregnant, “We’re having a baby…”

Ichabod sang softly through his wide, goofy, happy smile, “My Baby and Me.”


	2. Valentine's Day - 2026

The first thing Ichabod noticed upon entering the house was the silence. Without fail, his two children were up to something by the time he arrived home – friends over, gaming, homework – the house was never silent at this time of day.  

The second thing he noticed was the unmistakable petite figure of his lovely wife standing by the sofa in their living room – still as pixie-like as the day he met her in the Sleepy Hollow Library a decade earlier. Her short, blond hair caught the afternoon sunshine on the February day. Wait… _blond hair._  

“Treasure…?” Ichabod put his satchel down on the entryway table as Abbie turned around and he was struck dumb. The short, cropped style showcased her exquisite bone structure and the blond hair caught the light even more, giving her an all over haloed effect. He always knew she was an angel. She looked like one now more than ever.  

“Do you like it?” Abbie smoothed down her hair from the crown to the back of her neck. She  _loved_  the radical cut and color she’d been talked into at the salon, but she was still a little nervous about how her husband of nine years would take it. It was a big, big change.  

“Hmmm…” Ichabod twirled one long index finger, signaling for Abbie to turn around. She smiled and turned her back to him and smirked even more when she felt him against her back.  “Well, the cut certainly has advantages over your long hair, Treasure.”

“Oh, like what?” Her wide smile telegraphed through Abbie’s voice.  

Ichabod bent and placed open mouthed kisses along Abbie’s neck, following her movements as she titled her neck to one side encouraging him. “For one thing, it saves precious seconds. No hair to move to the side. You know your neck is a beacon to me. All this soft, warm skin…” Ichabod’s groan was deep and he couldn’t help but push against Abbie’s backside, firmer than ever thanks to her continued running and twice weekly Pilates. Abbie let him know she felt the heat between them by pushing back ever so slightly and was rewarded with Ichabod sucking lightly on the side of her neck.  

“Hmmm…that’s good…and the color. What do you think?” She asked with a groan of her own.  

“You could wear any color hair and be magnificent. However, this color suits you beautifully. I was awestruck when I saw it.” Ichabod paused his kisses to wrap his arms around Abbie’s stomach, “What made you decide on the change?”

“I wanted something different. I’ll be forty this year. I wanted to bungee jump off a cliff, if you know what I mean?”

Ichabod turned Abbie around in his arms and observed his wife of nine years. Her skin was still baby soft and smooth. Her eyes were just as captivating behind her glasses as the day they met. Ichabod thought not for the first time that while he looked every one of his forty-three years, Abbie still radiated youth. “I am the most fortunate man alive.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Abbie replied, smiling and standing on her toes to kiss her too tall husband.  

“I do have one question,” Ichabod said in between kisses, “Where are our children?”

“I paid AJ to babysit them for the night. Bram and Sharon are going to help. Even though it’s Valentine’s Day, Sharon doesn’t want to go anywhere since she’s due any day.” Abbie deepened the kiss, holding Ichabod to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and all but climbing him.  

“Giving birth to five children within seven years would tire the best of women,” Ichabod observed before asking lowly, “Does this means we have the house to ourselves for the entire night?”

“Mmmm…hmmmm” Abbie pushed into Ichabod’s mouth with her tongue, stealing the taste of his afternoon tea.  

“And do you have plans for this evening?” He panted, rubbing his fully engorged but frustratingly constricted cock against her.  

Abbie started unbuttoning Ichabod’s dress shirt, kissing as each bit of skin was revealed. “Yup. To start…I want you to fuck me against the wall.”

“Oh God,” Ichabod swore his knees would buckle.  

“And this time around, baby…I’m going to mark  _you_.”

Ichabod’s knees did buckle at Abbie’s sultry promise and he slithered to the floor, her following close behind. Wall sex would have to wait. Floor sex was first up on the menu and he intended to feast. Abbie hovered over him, the approaching sunset catching on the now platinum blond hair of his angel and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to a generous God.


	3. Meet The New Baby Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest Baby Crane arrives...this outtake will make more sense if you've read A.Mills Librarian, but it's not required.

“I can’t believe this…I just can’t believe you did this!” Abbie lay in the hospital bed, their newly born son feeding contently at her breast. The family was due to go home in the morning and it was once again, time to choose a name.

“I swear to you Treasure, I did not intend for this to happen,” Ichabod was pacing the room, trying to explain how he’d managed to get them into the predicament, “Little Bit kept _insisting_ that she did not want a baby brother. That she wanted a baby sister so she could be like her Mama and Auntie Jenny,” He stopped pacing abruptly declaring, “She categorically rejected the idea that there was _any_ merit to us returning home with a boy. And before I knew it –“

“Her eyes welled up, her lip quivered and you caved like a cheap suit.” Abbie finished for her husband. Ichabod was devoted to their daughter and as she grew and resembled Abbie more and more, he found it nearly impossible to discipline Lily in any meaningful way. Simply put, the little girl had her father wrapped around his finger, almost as much as her mother did.

“Well, not _exactly_ like a cheap suit,” Ichabod mused in reply, trying to salvage his pride. 

“That wasn’t a question,” Abbie deadpanned as she moved her son to the other breast to continue feeding. While Lily was very much Abbie’s daughter, the newest Crane was all Ichabod, with a downright patrician nose, narrow face and thin lips. He also managed to have a head full of his father’s wavy hair. The only thing the baby inherited from Abbie was her eye color, while Ichabod’s were blue, genetics only went so far and the baby’s eyes were a deep, beautiful brown.

“How are we going to explain to this child what happened,” Abbie looked down at her precious baby boy, already deeply in love.

“I honestly thought she would pick something like Peter, David or John, I never guessed…”

“Ichabod, you offered to let our toddler pick the name for her new brother just to stop her from crying. You’re lucky it isn’t worse and that I’d have to be the bad cop parent again.” Abbie was frustrated by the turn of events, but was still trying to draw on the well of understanding and love she had for her husband…and for her little hustler of a daughter.

Ichabod sighed, sitting on the side of bed, stroking the soft head of this new life that he loved as much as his daughter. He was truly sorry. He knew the teasing an unusual name could bring, but it wasn’t all bad, “I know. But the good news is she very much wanted the new baby to be named after her grandfather. _That_ was lovely of her.” Ichabod smiled remembering the conversation with his strong-willed, but deeply kind daughter.

“Yes, that was really sweet,” Abbie moved the baby to her shoulder to encourage a burp. “Well, Lily will have a lot of practice protecting her little brother with the name she choose for him.”

“Indeed,” Ichabod was forced to agree.

Abbie patted his back softly, breathing in his new baby smell,

“Welcome to the world…Augustus Ichabod Crane.”


	4. Ezra Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie gets unexpected news about her long estranged father. As always, mistakes are my own and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!

“Hello. This is a message for Abbie…my name is Betsy Mills. I’m your father’s wife. I’m calling because, well…he’s dying and he would really like to see you and Jenny before…before he goes. I know you severed ties a long time ago, but would you consider seeing him before it’s too late? Please. Anyway, please give me a call back if you want. We have the same number as before. Thank you. Goodbye.”

Abbie listened to the message three times before sitting down distractedly at the kitchen island.

Ezra Mills was dying and wanted to see her. 

“Treasure, what’s wrong?” Ichabod asked upon seeing Abbie sitting at the kitchen island with her head in her hands. He’d come into the kitchen to make a cup of afternoon tea and stopped -  instantly concerned. There was no doubt his hair was more gray than brown these days and he needed reading classes to see the print of his beloved books, but his age sat well on him and to Abbie he was still as handsome as the day she met him. He would always be the love of her life…come what may. 

Abbie looked up, her eyes red with unshed and frankly, unexpected tears. She didn’t think she’d care this much, “Ezra Mills is dying and wants to see me.”

“Oh…I see,” Ichabod sat on the stool next to Abbie, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back, “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Abbie replied, wiping a stray tear away, “How can I deny a dying man’s wish?”

“Abbie,” Ichabod sat up tall, reacting to her anguished question, “You don’t owe him anything.”

“I know,” she sighed, “But maybe I owe myself.”

__________ 

Abbie hadn’t been to a hospice center since Tony Stanziola died all those years ago. She’d forgotten the smell of these types of places, antiseptic no matter how cheerful they tried to make the décor. Abbie felt how death hovered in the walls, seeping into the curtains and bedding, even when it was blue with bright yellow flowers.

“I’m looking for Ezra Mills’ room?” Abbie asked the attendant, a young Asian-American man who looked to be Lily’s age.

“Room 305,” he replied with a smile and Abbie nodded her thanks walking towards the direction he pointed.

Abbie crossed into the room and her eyes were immediately drawn to the small, diminished figure in the bed. Cancer was taking from Ezra Mills whatever age hadn’t already. Even without her experience with Tony and Sharon, she would have recognized that it was only a matter of time for Ezra – Abbie knew she passed by death waiting at Ezra’s door to take him.

She’d been so focused on Ezra that Abbie didn’t see the man sitting by the bed until he stood and turned to her. He looked to be a few years younger than Abbie, maybe about Jenny’s age. Abbie thought in passing that he reminded her of the athlete Derek Jeter.

“Hi, I’m Steve Mills. You must be Abbie…mom said you were coming by today.”

Abbie politely shook the offered hand, “Yes, I’m Abbie…Abbie Mills Crane.”

“I’m Dad’s eldest.” To his credit Steve quickly corrected himself, “I mean I’m Dad’s eldest _son_.” He moved aside from the bedside seat, gesturing to Abbie, “Please take the seat.”

“No, you had it right the first time,” Abbie countered but still took the offered chair, looking over the hospital railing at the man she’d cut out of life over 20 years ago.

 “Dad…Dad...Abbie’s here,” Steve stood on the other side of the bed from where Abbie sat, lightly shaking the sleeping man to wake him. Tired, watery eyes looked over at Abbie and for a moment, she saw all the love that he denied her after he left.  Ezra's smile was weak, but held real joy.

“Abbie…thank you,” Ezra swallowed and tried again, “Thank you for coming.”

Abbie shifted slightly in the seat, “You’re welcome. Jenny’s living in Japan right now, so she couldn’t come today. But we talked about it and she supports me being here,” Abbie covered her slight discomfort with a cough, “I thought you’d like to know that.”

He nodded tiredly at the news, “What did you have?”

“I don’t…I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Ezra took a shaky breath, “The last time I saw you, you were pregnant,” he replied by way of explanation.

"Oh! A girl. We had a girl.”

“What did you name her?” He asked, closing his eyes, but still clearly listening. Abbie could see even this small bit of conversation was tiring him out. She didn’t want to stay too long.

“Elizabeth Grace,” she supplied.

“Grace…after you and your mother…that’s good.” He breathed out with a small smile.

“I have a picture of her and my son, Augustus, if you’d like to see them,” Abbie took out her phone and stood, leaning over where Ezra lay on the bed to show him the picture Sharon had taken of the family at Lily’s college graduation party. Lily was almost Abbie’s younger clone, right down to the glasses and happy, wide smile that could light up a room. Gustas was tall like his father, with a light brown complexion, thin face, long nose and riot of densely curled, brown hair.

“They’re beautiful Abbie,” Steven answered for Ezra who was overcome with silent tears.

“Thank you…” Abbie sat back down. “Lily, that’s my daughter’s nickname, just started graduate school – a PhD program at Oxford University, where her father got his degree. And Gustas is in his junior year. He’s studying to be a special education teacher and attends Sleepy Hollow U. They’re both great kids.” Abbie was proud of her children’s accomplishments, but she was more proud of the good, decent citizens of the world they’d grown to be.

“Please…,” Ezra had collected himself somewhat and reached out his hand, laying it over Abbie’s where she gripped the bed railing, “Please forgive me.”

Steve’s eyes met Abbie’s from across the room and held steady, not angry or upset but nevertheless silently begging her to let Ezra have this last bit of peace.

Abbie put her free hand over Ezra’s where it rested on her's. She took a breath, releasing it as she looked into the dying eyes of the man who was once her father. “I forgave you a long time ago Ezra. But if you need to hear the words, I’ll say them. I forgive you… _I forgive you_. Ok?”

Ezra started to cry again and Abbie felt her own tears rolling down her face as he said over and over, “I’m so sorry. So sorry…”

“I know you are. I know...”

Three days later, Abbie received a simple text from Steve, “Dad’s gone. Thank you Abbie.”

That night, Ichabod held her while Abbie cried for a father she never really had and for all that they could have been to each other. When next she felt ready to write more in her part of Grace Dixon’s journal, Abbie knew her words would be about Ezra Mills.

_Ezra Mills has died. A few years ago when Lily graduated from high school Ichabod asked me if I wished I’d done things differently with Ezra. At the time I said no, but I think it’s not that simple. I wish HE had done things differently, for all our sakes, but most of all for his own._

_Rest In Peace, Ezra…and Goodbye._


	5. Elizabeth Grace Crane - Aged 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Lily Crane

Elizabeth Grace Crane, Lily as she was known, stood between her Mama and Daddy waiting for her very first school bus to arrive. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress that matched her book bag and white sneakers with matching white socks.  Mama helped her pick out the dress and everything! 

Lily held her Daddy’s hand because that was what she always did when they were out together. She loved her Daddy’s hands. They were big and warm and always made her feel extra happy. Nothing bad could happen if she was holding Daddy’s hand.

The school bus arrived and the doors opened. Lily saw the other kids from her street get on the bus. Mama went to speak to the bus driver. He looked like a nice grown up, Lily thought to herself.

“Hi!” Mama said, covering her eyes against the September sun so she could see inside the bus, “I’m Abbie and you are?”

“I’m Mr. Tyrone ma’am.” Tyrone Washington had been a school bus driver for over ten years. He knew a jittery parent when he saw one and smiled pleasantly at the petite woman standing just in front of one of his new passengers.

“My daughter is going to be on your bus, Mr. Tyrone.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tyrone smiled.

“Well, I’m going to need my daughter to come back safe and sound. Can you do that?”

“Yes, ma’am”

Mama got _that_ tone. Oh, boy. The nice grown up was in _trouble_ , “Good, because while I might not look scary, my daughter is Miss Evelyn’s great-granddaughter,”

Lily saw the nice grown-up’s eyes go really big, but she didn’t know why. She _loved_ Grandma E…she made the best pies ever!

“I see you know Miss E, so you know what will happen if you misplace her great-granddaughter…”

“Yes, ma’am. I do know. You don’t have to worry.”

“Good,” Lily saw Mama gesture for her to come forward and get on the bus. Lily took two steps and had to stop and turn around, looking all the way up to Daddy’s face and then down to his hand that still held her.

“Daddy, I have to go now. You have to let go.” Lily said, with the slight lisp where a tooth was missing.

Daddy got down on one knee so he was face to face with Lily. She knew he did that when it was a big, important talk.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Daddy stroked Lily’s hair and she hoped he didn’t mess it up. Mama had done it just the way she liked it, all braided with pigtails too.

“It’s ok Daddy. When I get back we can have snack and you can read me a story, ok?” Lily really, really loved when Daddy read her a story. They were the best!

“Very well,” Daddy stood up all the way and Lily had to look almost up to the sky to see him, “Off you go Little Bit. Have a wonderful, excellent day.” Daddy let go of her hand, Lily gave him a hug and walked to the school bus, stopping to let Mama kiss her.

She stepped up on the bus, looked at the nice grown up and declared, “My name is Elizabeth Grace Crane. Everybody calls me Lily, except my Daddy… he calls me Lillibit…and I’m going to Kindergarten today.” 

Tyrone smiled at the little girl with the big glasses and the even bigger smile, “Why yes you are! I’m Mr. Tyrone. Welcome aboard Lily. Take a seat so we can get going.”

Lily waved at her Mama and Daddy from her seat and felt happy when they waved back. It was gonna be a great day!


	6. Daddy's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lily went off to Kindergarten she promised Ichabod when she returned they would have snack.

Ichabod’s fingers moved wildly as he waited with the other parents for the Kindergarten bus to arrive.  That morning, he and Abbie had put Little Bit on the bus for her very first day of Kindergarten and Ichabod had been missing her happy, gap-toothed smile ever since. _I do hope she had a most excellent day,_ he thought to himself, more nervous than he had a right to be. Abbie would laugh at him affectionately if she were here. Fortunately, Treasure was at work so it was up to Ichabod to see Lily safely off the bus.

“Waiting for your first one,” he heard someone ask off to his right side. Ichabod turned to see a woman about his age. She was short, although not as petite as Abbie with brown hair and warm brown eyes, “Yes, I’m waiting for my daughter.”

“I thought so,” she laughed good-naturedly, “I’m Mary Wells - I just moved in last week. Mike is my third one, so he’s just lucky I split the time with my ex-husband so I could get him today.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Crane - Ichabod Crane...so it will get better?”

“Oh yes, it’ll get better.” Mary’s smile assessed the tall, broad-shouldered man with the sinful English accent. This neighborhood was looking _up_.

“That’s what Abbie keeps telling me,” Ichabod replied, seeing the bus at the end of the avenue about to turn the corner, “Oh here she comes!”

“Abbie,” Mary asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. M _aybe Abbie is his sister_.

Ichabod moved closer to the edge of the sidewalk as the bus came to a stop, “Yes. My wife,” he threw over his shoulder, oblivious to the disappointment on Mary’s face.

The bus doors opened and Lily was the first one down the stairs, arms open wide, “Daddy!!”

“Little Bit!,” Ichabod knelt down and enveloped the little girl in a tight hug, “How was your day?”

“Great!” Lily looked a little the worse for wear - the ribbons in her hair were askance and her dress was wrinkled, but she was all smiles as she leaned over and kissed her daddy’s bearded cheek. Ichabod stood, lifting Lily high over his head with a smile to match her own before lowering her to stand. Ichabod took his daughter’s precious hand in his to walk back to the house, Lily almost skipped by his side as she recounted her day, “We read stories and played games and I was the teacher’s helper, Daddy - on my first day! Miss Zoe says I won’t be teacher’s helper tomorrow but that’s ok. It can be someone else’s turn.”

“That’s so wonderful, Little Bit,” Ichabod replied,opening the back door to the house, “You promised me we could have snack and I could read you a story…”

“Yeah, donuts!” Lily put her book bag on the hook by the door and ran to the kitchen island to see the small pile of her favorite donuts. “Go wash your hands please,” Ichabod reminded Lily, “and I will pour your drink.”

“Ok,” Upon her return from the half bath, Ichabod lifted Lily onto the island stool, having poured her a small glass of milk.

“Mama says we should have fruit when we have donuts for snack, Daddy,” Lily reminded him of the “rules.”

“Quite right,” Ichabod replied going to the small basket of fruit Abbie kept on the far counter, “How about some sliced apple?”

“Great!” Ichabod chuckled at Lily’s enthusiasm.

Ichabod quickly sliced the apple, put them on a plate and sat next to Lily at the island, “So Little Bit, what was your very favorite part of today?”

Lily took a bite of her maple bacon donut, giving her daddy a bright, happy smile, “I got to do story time!” Lily sat up straight, reaching for an apple slice. Ichabod could see her eyes shining with pride.

“What story did you tell?” Ichabod asked after swallowing his bite of donut.

“I told your story, Daddy,” Lily giggled, “Once upon a time a handsome prince saw a _beautiful_ princess. She worked in a library and was smart and so pretty and he _really_ wanted to know her name…”


	7. A.Mills Crane - Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie finds herself doing something unexpected. This outtake is dedicated to International Women's Day and the women and girls who can do anything they set their minds to doing - all over the world.
> 
> Enjoy! Mistakes are my own. Comments are always welcome.

“This sucks!” Eleven year old Augustas Crane cried as he came through the back door.

Abbie looked up from the kitchen counter where she was preparing dinner for the family, “Augustas Ichabod Crane, why are you slamming my doors?”

"Sorry mama,” he replied contritely, shuffling his feet in frustration.

“Gustas, Baby, what’s wrong?” Abbie wiped her hands on the tea towel and walked over to her son, putting her hand on his shoulder. He was already taller than Abbie (much to her chagrin) and she noted again how much his demeanor resembled his father’s. Gustas even managed to have a strong hint of Ichabod’s accent in his inflections and pronunciations of certain words. 

“We were supposed to start practice next week and now Johnny’s dad can’t coach us.” Gustas threw his book bag on the floor, earning him a warning eyebrow from Abbie and he silently bent down to pick it back up. 

Abbie patted his shoulder with sympathy and went back to making dinner at the counter, slicing vegetables for Ichabod’s favorite fajitas, “So does this mean there won’t be a team?” Gustas had been looking forward to his first year playing in Sleepy Hollow’s Little League and Abbie felt bad for him.

Ichabod and Lily came in behind Gustas, home from Lily’s karate class. At thirteen, Lily was also about Abbie’s height, but unlike her brother not likely to get much taller, having started her menses recently…Abbie had to take Ichabod out for both ice cream _and_ donuts to soothe his dismay when he found out his Little Bit had started getting her period. He lamented that she was growing up “far too fast” for his taste. Abbie deadpanned that he should consider himself lucky – August had to help both Abbie and Jenny figure out tampons when they started getting their periods.

They’d enrolled Lily in karate when she was in grade school and faced her first group of older bullies. Abbie insisted no child of hers wouldn’t know basic self-defense and Lily found she really liked the disciple of it. Besides, the bullies left her alone after she flipped Tommy Wilson onto his back for making fun of her brother’s name. Lily never told Dad, but Mama had given her a fist bump as they’d left the principal’s office that day.

“Hello Treasure,” Ichabod put his arms around Abbie and kissed lightly at the neck exposed by her high ponytail. Lily and Gustas were used to their very loving parents and didn’t blink at Ichabod’s frequent displays of affection for his wife.

“Hey kids,” Abbie said by way of an answer, “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go get cleaned up, please and then you can set the table.”

“Ok Mama,” Ichabod heard Lily reply as both kids made their way upstairs.

“Alone at last,” he breathed into the bit of skin just below her ear. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing and her groan of frustration was music to his ears. It had been almost a week since Ichabod had felt Abbie’s walls around his cock. He was getting desperate.

“If there is any way to have you…right here and right now… without scarring our children for life, please tell me.” His voice promised the release of every bit of hunger he felt for her if only Abbie would help him find a way.

“I got nothing…oh god, please stop.” Abbie begged even as she titled her neck letting his lips slide to the base along one side, “They’ll be down any minute.”

“Promise me, Treasure…later.” Ichabod kissed up Abbie neck, nipping and soothing skin along the way until he reached her tiny, adorable ear lope and sucked lightly. Her sigh went straight to his cock. “Promise me,” he growled in frustration.

“Later…I promise. Now, _please_ let me finish cooking.” Abbie had stop herself from using the spatula as an improvised fan to calm the heat coursing through her veins. Would this man’s touch ever stop making her forget all sense? God, she hoped not.

__________

“Gustas, you’re not eating. Your mother went to a fair bit of trouble to prepare this excellent meal,” Ichabod admonished his youngest, who sat to his right at the dining room table. The family tried to have dinner together most nights, depending on schedules.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I guess I’m just not that hungry.” 

“His Little League team lost their coach, so he’s bummed,” Abbie supplied.

“I see…so your team is in need of a coach?” Gustas nodded sadly, “It seems to me you’re missing the obvious solution.”

“What’s that Dad?” Lily asked curious herself.

“Why, your mother of course,” Ichabod pointed matter-of-factly to Abbie sitting at the opposite end of the table. “She would make an excellent coach for your team,” Ichabod tucked into his chicken and steak fajita, quite pleased with himself for pointing out what he considered a very good solution.

“I don’t know…” Gustas was clearly skeptical.

“Who taught you how to throw a baseball? Who taught you how to hold a bat? Who takes you every season with Grandpa August to see the Metropolitans? Certainly not me.”

Ichabod leaned towards his son as he pointed one long index finger at Gustas, “Your mother has taught you everything you know about baseball and if your hesitation is some misguided impression that women are not fit to coach, well I think you need to adjust your thinking, young man!”

“Ichabod, do you really think I can do this?” Abbie asked quietly from her seat at the end of the table.

Ichabod smiled softly, easing her doubt, “Treasure, I know from firsthand experience that there is nothing you can not do. The only reason to say no is lack of desire, not lack of ability.”

__________

“Ok. Johnny, make sure to really pay attention when Pete is at second base. He’s depending on you to cover that part of the outfield. Gustas…make sure your bunts are good if we need them, ok? Now, the kids we’re playing today are good, but we’ve got something too. What is it?” Abbie asked, looking at the boys and one girl who comprised the Sleepy Hollow Patriots Little League team.

“Teamwork!” Angelina Morales responded for the group. Angelina was the younger daughter of Abbie’s former boyfriend Luke and his wife Angela. Abbie really liked the pre-teen…she’d tried out for the team all on her own and was one of Abbie’s most consistent players. Angelina made them all better.

“That’s right.” Abbie smiled at each of the kids as she pushed her glasses up her nose, “The most important thing is to have fun out there. If it’s not fun, there’s no point…win or lose.”

Ichabod, Lily and August cheered the team and booed the refs as Abbie coached the Patriots to a five to three victory over the Tarrytown Wasps. August offered to treat the tired but happy team to apple pie and ice cream at his favorite diner to smiles all around.

“Mama?” Gustas asked, putting his hand in Abbie’s as they walked behind Ichabod and Lily towards their car.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Abbie smiled over at Gustas as she squeezed his hand...he was getting so tall and his face was so serious, but he would always be her sweet baby boy.

“I’m really glad you’re our coach.” Gustas smiled back a little shyly, embarrassed that he’d ever doubted her. He’d never make that mistake again. His Mama could do anything, just like Dad had said.

“So am I, baby. So am I.”


	8. The Think About It Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Little Bit come to a new understanding. This outtake is for Nurseya33 on twitter who really wanted to see Crane have to discipline his Little Bit. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> As always, comments are welcome and mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

“No, I want don-ut,” Ichabod felt rather than saw the string bean that wizzed by his head.

“Little Bit,” Ichabod sighed, trying to reason with the three year old, “You know that you must eat your vegetables _before_ you can have donuts.” Ichabod lamented that while Lily was every bit Abbie’s daughter in appearance and basic temperament, she was entirely his when it came to her sweet tooth and reaction when denied her favorite treats.

“No! I want a DON-UT!” Ichabod sensed Lily was a few short minutes from a full blown meltdown. Something had to be done. Frankly, much to his slight shame, in other situations like this, Abbie had thankfully stepped in to save him, managing Lily and administering disciple. It was Abbie who had designated the corner by the television the little girl’s 'Think About It' place – where she was sent when Abbie declared the toddler needed to think about her behavior.

“Little Bit. This behavior is not acceptable and you must –“ Ichabod felt the corn kernels from her plate land in his hair. 

“DON-UT!!”

In his mind’s eye, Ichabod saw an older Lily… a horrendous, foul-mouthed, mean girl with little regard for those around her. _No child of mine_ , he thought unbidden, suddenly determined.

Ichabod reached over to lift Lily out of her booster seat, setting her firmly but gently on the floor and bending until their faces were level, “Elizabeth Grace, this is not nice behavior and Daddy is very upset with you!”

Ichabod couldn’t recall recently using her given name and he saw it shocked her into momentary silence.

“Daddy…” Lily’s murmured as her lip started to quiver.

“No, no more.” Ichabod, still kneeling, resolutely pointed, “Go to the corner and you are not allowed back until you are ready to tell me you are sorry for what you did.” 

Ichabod hardened his heart to the tears welling in her eyes, “Daddy?”

“Elizabeth! Go now.” He watched his darling little girl shuffle off to her corner, facing the wall as her mother had taught her - her tiny shoulders shaking with hurt feelings. Lily knelt in the corner and lowered her head against the wall, sobbing quietly.

Ichabod fought back a sob of his own, escaping to the half bathroom to compose himself. He knew they were both suffering – Ichabod because he hated to see his little girl unhappy - Lily because this was the first time her father, the most consistent source of seemingly unconditional love in her life, disciplined her behavior.

“Daddy….Daddy…I sorry,” Ichabod heard Lily’s soft-spoken, lispy declaration. After a few minutes, he left the bathroom, facial tissues in hand, to find her still kneeling facing the wall.

“Lily,” Ichabod croaked, coughing to clear his throat, “Please come here.”

Lily sat on her little bum and used her hands to lift off the floor, coming to stand in front of her father, with her head lowered. “Look at me Lily,” A pair of deep brown eyes so like her mother looked up to Ichabod even as she kept her head down, “Why are you sorry?”

“Bad to Daddy…” She replied, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“Yes, yes you were,” Ichabod knelt down and used the tissue to wipe Lily’s face. “Will you do that again?”

“No,” Lily vigorously shook her head.

“Good. I’m very pleased,”

“Daddy…I’m LilBiti now?” The frightened look on Lily’s face almost broke Ichabod’s heart.

“Are you afraid that because Daddy is upset with you that I won’t let you be my Little Bit anymore?”

Lily sniffled, “Uh-huh.”

Ichabod hugged Lily tight to him, her head on his shoulder, “Even when Daddy is very upset with you, you will _always_ be my Little Bit. I will not let you be mean to me or anyone else, but I will always love you.”

Ichabod held Lily at arm’s length so he could see her face, “Do you understand?”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, even giving Ichabod a watery, relieved smile.

“Good,” he stood, taking her hand. “Let’s go check on your brother. He should be awake from his nap by now. Then you can finish eating your vegetables.”

When Abbie arrived home that evening, Ichabod was sitting on the porch swing with the monitor by his side and a small glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Wow, babe,” Abbie sat next to Ichabod, observing his drink and general appearance, “You broke out the brown water. What happened?”

“I sent Lily to the ‘Think About It Corner’ today. It was awful for us both.”

“Oh…what did she do?” She suspected it must have been pretty bad for Ichabod to discipline their daughter. Abbie almost didn’t think she’d live to see the day.

“Let’s just say, I knew when she felt comfortable lobbing a string bean at my head that my days as a laissez-faire parent were over,” Ichabod replied, taking another healthy sip of his drink.

Abbie reached up, pulling at Ichabod’s hair, “Not just string beans from the looks of it. Corn?”

“Yes, most assuredly,” Ichabod replied, taking the kernel and tossing it, too tired to lie. 

Abbie chuckled lightly, reaching over to get the baby monitor for the kid’s room. “Let’s go inside. After we check on the kids, I’ll run you a bath,” Abbie stood, reaching back for Ichabod’s hand as he joined her standing, “You did good…and I know it was harder for you than it was for her. C’mon, I’ll even bring you a donut.”

“Please, Treasure,” Ichabod sighed, taking Abbie’s hand as they walked to their front door, “don’t say the word donut. Not today.”


	9. Augustas Crane - Age 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustas shares an important announcement with his family.

It was a cold, blustery January day when Augustas Crane arrived home nervous, but determined to speak to his parents. There was a fire lit in the fireplace and Ichabod’s favorite Jazz station was playing through the TV.  After taking off his coat and boots, Augustas found them in the dining room, enjoying the quiet Friday evening with a game of chess and their favorite brand of beer.

“Mama…Dad, can I talk to you?”

“Hey Gustas, what’s up?” Abbie asked, smiling at him over her shoulder and making her next move on the board. A quick glance told Gustas that his mama was probably going to checkmate in seven moves. Ichabod had taught Gustas to play and he’d gone on to be rather accomplished - winning the New York, New Jersey and Connecticut Tri-State chess championship last year for his age group. But the truth was even if the shelf in his bedroom filled up with chess trophies, his favorite people to play against would always be his parents. 

“Come. Come,” Ichabod called Gustas into the room with a raised hand and he sat down at the head of the table between Abbie and Ichabod.

“I have something to tell you,” Gustas took a deep breath. At almost 16, he was just short of his father’s height and still growing – tall and lanky with a thin face, curly hair and a dimpled smile. He still had a strong echo of Ichabod’s accent and had inherited his father’s tendency towards twitchy fingers when nervous. Both Ichabod and Abbie noticed their unconscious tapping now and Abbie moved to gently lay her hand over that of her sweet baby boy.

“Augustas, whatever it is, just tell us baby,” Abbie smile was both encouraging and a touch worried.

“I’m…I’m gay,” Gustas stuttered out, not quite able to look at either of them in the resulting silence.

Ichabod was the first to speak, “Yes, Of course,” smiling at both Gustas and Abbie, “Your move, Treasure.”

“Ok,” Abbie answered, echoing Ichabod’s matter of fact tone.

Gustas looked from one to the other, incredulous, “You’re not surprised or upset?”

“No, we’re not,” Abbie moved a piece, capturing a strategic pawn, _“Six moves left,”_ Gustas observed silently. “I don’t get it…why aren’t you surprised…or upset?”

Ichabod countered, moving his knight, “ _Mama’s still going to win.”_ Gustas thought with an inward smile. Dad still hadn’t learned to protect his blindside.

“The answer to both your questions is the same,” Ichabod said, observing Abbie’s next move and to Gustas’ eyes, suddenly realizing he was five moves away from losing the game. Ichabod sighed quietly, almost tempted to concede just to get it over with, but turned to face Augustas instead, “You’re our son.  We’re, of course, very happy that you feel comfortable coming out to us, but you’re not telling us anything we didn’t already know…”

“And we don’t love you a bit less than we did five minutes ago,” Abbie finished.

“So you knew?” Gustas sat back in the chair, slightly stunned. All three heard Lily come in the back door, stopping on her way up to her room, “Hey, Mama - can I borrow your black suede boots? Taylor and I are going to the movies.”

Before Gustas thought better of it, he blurted out a question, “Lily, did you know I’m gay?”

“Yeah, sure,” she replied too focused on getting the boots and meeting her friends to do anything but answer the question truthfully and move on, “So, Mama, can I borrow them?”

“Yes, just make sure you brush them down after you get back. There’s still some snow on the ground.”

“Thanks Mama!” Lily bounded up the stairs to her parent’s closet.

 “Sooo,” Ichabod started, quietly conceding the game before Abbie could declare the now inevitable checkmate, and “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Dad!” Gustas grabbed his most prized possession, Ichabod’s leather satchel, gifted to Gustas on the day he started high school - quickly making his escape up to his room. Gay or straight, he wasn’t ready to discuss his (lack of a) love life with his parents. _Not today Satan,_ he thought, hearing his mama and dad’s good natured laughter at his expense.

\---------- 

“Gussy, you really thought Abbie and Ichabod would care that you’re gay?”

 Gustas was reading, sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard. He looked up to see his sister standing in his doorway, holding a plate with two of Ichabod’s gourmet donuts.

“Gussy?” He replied surprised, “You haven’t called me that in a minute.”

Lily walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She still had on her mother’s black suede boots, having just returned from the movies. “Yeah…well, as long as you’re my baby brother, you’ll be Gussy to me, whether I call you that or not.” Lily sat on the bed next to Gustas, swinging her legs up and crossing them at the ankle. “Scoot over,” she demanded with a smile.

Gustas made room for her and reached over to take one of the donuts, “You’re always stealing Dad’s donuts.”

“Heck, at least you look like him. I look so much like Mama, my sweet tooth is just about the only way I know Ichabod Crane is actually my father,” Lily deadpanned, but was happy that Gustas laughed at the joke.

Gustas looked at Lily from under his lashes. She was graduating high school in a few months and in all likelihood going away for college. As much as he wanted her to stay home and go to Sleepy Hollow U, Gustas wasn’t selfish. Although he would secretly miss her like crazy, he was happy the world was wide open for Lily. She deserved it.

“So, answer my question,” Lily bumped her shoulder against Gustas, taking a bite of the spicy-sweet donut.

“I don’t know,” Gustas picked at his donut, thinking, and “I just remember Granddad and how he was in the military…”

“Uh-huh…” she encouraged.

“And even Grandpa and Dad. _Crane men._ Maybe…maybe I thought Dad would feel like I couldn’t be a Crane man if I’m gay,” Gustas shrugged his shoulder.

“Ok,” Lily put the plate on the bedside table, “Listen, I get it. But Ichabod? Ichabod Crane, nationally recognized historian who fiercely advocates for greater recognition of marginalized people in historical research? Ichabod, who wrote an _entire book_ on the history of gays in the U.S. military, from the Revolutionary War through the Civil War?”

“It’s different when it’s your son,” Gustas countered softly.

“Not for him it’s not. You should probably talk to Dad about this, but one thing I’ve learned from Abbie and Ichabod is you love who you love. Period. I mean, c’mon – those two? _How_ do they work? And let’s not talk about Grandma and Grandpa. She’s still dragging him all over the country and they’re in their 80s.”

Gustas couldn’t help his chuckle. Helena and Charles were due back this week from an impromptu trip to Las Vegas. He missed them.

“I can’t speak for Dad, but I know he’d say you’re a Crane man because you’re good and strong and when you love someone, you love them _all the way…_ and that has nothing to do with being gay or straight. _Nothing._ Got it?”

“Got it...thanks Lils,” Gustas smiled at his sister. His best friend.

“Lils? You haven’t called me that in a minute,” Lily teased.

“As long as you’re my big sister, you’ll always be Lils to me, whether I call you that or not,” Gustas smiled back.

“Damn right.” Lily reached for her donut, content to sit with her baby brother for a little longer.

 


	10. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Evelyn and Edward are back again. Any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading and as always, comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

Edward Crane walked into the kitchen just in time to see Evelyn, his wife of almost three years, removing her pies from the oven.

“I’ll never tire of that sight.”

Evelyn startled, “Oh, sweet Jesus! I didn’t hear you come in.  If you had made me drop this pie… 

“I would be lucky to live to regret it.” Edward replied, bending to kiss his beloved’s cheek.

“You got that right,” Evelyn smirked, leaning into the kiss. “You’ll never tire of what sight? My pies straight from the oven?”

“You...bent over,”  Ed answered with a wink.

“Well, if you let me finish, I’ll bend over for you some more later,”Evelyn winked back. “But you came in for a reason. What’s going on?”

“I want to show you something in the workshop.”

“Alright. Give me a few and I’ll make my way out there,” Evelyn turned back to the oven, anxious to remove the rest of the pies from the heat.

“Excellent,” Ed smiled, turning to leave the kitchen for the workshop out back.

\----------

“A year ago, when you said you wanted to restore my Daddy’s carpentry tools and turn the shed into a workshop, I never imagined this.” Evelyn shook her head with a smile. Her father had been a damn fine carpenter – he should have owned his own business, but the times he lived in would only let him work for others and for far less than his skills were worth. Still, Evelyn was proud to have several pieces of her father’s beautiful, handmade furniture still scattered around their small house. When she ran her fingers over the wood, she’d sometimes whisper a love-filled greeting to the long-gone man.

“Yes, well, I find working with my hands after all these years suits me,” Edward accepted the glass of iced tea Evelyn had brought out with her. It was a beautiful Spring day and Edward had the door and windows open to allow in a breeze, but the shed was still warm and he was grateful for Evelyn’s thoughtfulness.

“Of course, I shall never be as skilled as your father was, but it keeps me busy and my mind sharp and I enjoy it very much.”

“I’m happy for you sugar,” Evelyn beamed, “Now, what did you want to show me?”

“These,” Edward went over to his workbench and removed the tarp to show Evelyn the two carved maple wood nameplates, stained a deep brown -  one for each of their great-grandchildren.

“Oh Ed, these are so beautiful,” Evelyn ran her fingers over the letters – _Elizabeth Grace –_ and lingered on the carved lilies at each end before moving over to touch the one for _Augustas Ichabod,_ impressed by the Autumn Joy sedum Edward had carved at either end. The October-born baby boy was a bit over seven months old and was already showing signs of being very much like his father.

The care and love that had obviously gone into each one brought Evelyn to tears. “Abbie and Ichabod are going to love them.”

“They are not for Abbie and Ichabod. They are for Lily and Augustas,” Edward paused to take a breath, “Something to remember us by.”

“Remember us?” Evelyn chuckled lightly, “Where are we going baby?”

Edward took Evelyn’s hands in his, “I am ninety-two years old. You are almost ninety,” he said gently.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Evelyn deadpanned. While she felt good for her age, Evelyn Crane was fully aware of every year of life she had behind her.

“We…we will not live to see these children grow to adulthood and I wanted them to have something of us…a legacy if you will.”

Evelyn snatched her hands from his, turning her back to him, “I have not lived this long by planning to die,” Evelyn whipped around to face her husband with a sudden thought, “Are you sick? You went to your doctor just last week and told me everything was fine. If you lied to me…”

Edward put his arms around Evelyn – lovingly pulling her into a hug. “I am as healthy as a man of my age can be, darling,” he said pulling back to look her in the eye, “And I would never lie to you. Firstly, I wouldn’t break your trust. Secondly, it would do me no good. You would inevitably find out and kill me where I stood.” Edward’s teasing smile was rewarded with an answering one from Evelyn.

Evelyn leaned up to kiss him softly, “I know I’m stubborn. I know I don’t say it nearly enough, but I love you and if we have to go – _and I’m not saying we do because I plan on us living forever_ – I hope I go first. Those grand babies deserve more of you than they do me,” Edward wiped away the tear that rolled down Evelyn’s face, “And now that I have you, I don’t want to figure out how to live without you.”

“Evelyn…” Edward was in awe of how blessed they were to have these final years together.

“Nope,” she cut him off, shaking her head, “I don’t want to hear anymore about it. We will live forever. Plain and simple.”

“I have no doubt you shall.” Edward slide his arms from around Evelyn and picked up Lily’s nameplate, turning it over so Evelyn could see what else he had done.

“This is from both of us and I could think of nothing better to include than the blessings you bestowed upon Lily and Augustas.”

Evelyn saw the brass engraving of Lily’s blessing. It was screwed perfectly flat into the back of the wood. Evelyn could also see the hooks to hang the nameplates on the wall.

“I don’t know what to say Ed,” Evelyn replied softly. “I just don’t know what to say.

“Say you understand why I did this,” he implored.

“I understand,” Evelyn smiled up at this strong, faithful, beautiful man that God had given her, “And I love you even more for it.” She took his hand, leading him out of the workshop, “Now come get your reward. My pie should be ready to eat.”

“I do hope the pie is not the only thing ready to be eaten,” he answered, following Evelyn back into their home.


	11. The Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Lily spend some quality time together. This is for Erika who asked for an outtake of Abbie singing to Lily. This is some fluffy fluff as one might expect with the subject matter. Mistakes are my own, kudos are appreciated and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!

“That feels good doesn’t it, Baby Girl?” Abbie reached into the baby bathtub to gather more water on the soft cotton washcloth, squeezing it over Lily’s torso. The three month old cooed with contentment from the combination of warm water and her mother’s gentle touch.

“We’ve got to get you all clean so you can sleep. You had a busy day…yes you did,” Abbie smiled down at the drowsy-eyed infant, “You visited with Aunt Sharon and Uncle Bram at their new house.”

In the end, Sharon and Bram had opted for an intimate wedding with friends and family in attendance. Her children, AJ and Izzy, walked her down the aisle and Ichabod was Bram’s Best Man. Bram purchased a large house not far from Abbie and Ichabod for his new family. He would still travel the world for his companies, but would now call Sleepy Hollow home. Sharon had recently found out she was pregnant with their first child, having conceived on their honeymoon. Abbie knew Sharon had always wanted a big family and was thrilled for her friend. 

“And then you went to see grandpa August…he loves you sooo much…yes he does,” Abbie said, gently lifting Lily from the now tepid water and laying her on the waiting towel, “And we even stopped by mama’s job at the library.”

Abbie was due back at work within the next few weeks, her maternity leave complete. She felt the conflict deeply. She loved her job, but at the same time the idea of leaving her baby all day was almost heartbreaking.

Abbie put baby lotion on Lily, singing softly. Ichabod and Abbie had discovered that Lily loved Abbie’s singing voice just as much as she loved her father’s speaking voice and the little girl rarely went to sleep without a sweet lullaby from her mama. After her lotion, Abbie put the sleeper on Lily, picked her up and carried her to the rocker, still singing a lullaby to the almost asleep little one…

 _Oh, when you're cold_  
_I'll be there, hold you tight to me_  
_When you're on my outside, baby, and you can't get in_  
_I will show you, you're so much better than you know…_

As Abbie held her darling daughter on her lap, Lily opened her eyes and looked at Abbie, momentarily enraptured by her mama’s love, “Baby Girl, go to sleep. It’s ok. Mama will keep you safe. You’re my light…yes...you are,” Abbie said in a singsong voice to Lily, staring into deep pools of brown eyes so like her own.

“And you are _my_ light,” Ichabod whispered from the doorway, delighted to see his two girls together at the end of a long day of work.

“Hi Babe, I didn’t hear you come in,” Abbie replied with a smile, keeping her voice low as well so as not to disturb Lily, who was almost asleep, “How did the department heads social go?”

“Very well. My new colleagues were quite welcoming,” Ichabod was due to start his tenure as the History Department Chair at Sleepy Hollow U the next month and the President held a social with all the other department heads to officially welcome him into his new role, “Treasure, I won’t disturb you further. Shall I have a cup of chamomile tea waiting downstairs?”

“That’d be great. Thank you.” Abbie’s smile was peaceful but still managed to light up the dimly lit nursery. She loved spending time as a family, but these moments with Lily, communing as mother and daughter, felt like lifetime memories to Abbie. She had held this beautiful child within her body and endured hours of pain to bring her safely into the world.  Abbie looked down at Lily sleeping, her lashes so long they left shadows on her cheeks, the pouty mouth slightly open in sleep and the contented deep breathing that let Abbie know Lily felt safe and loved in her mother’s arms. Abbie hoped with all her heart it would always be this way. With a smile, she finished the lullaby, a promise to her beloved baby girl.

 _When you're lost_  
_You're alone and you can't get back again_  
_I'll find you, darling, and I'll bring you home..._

 


	12. A Mills Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes on a date that doesn't go so well and Abbie is reminded of just how much Lily takes after Jenny Mills. This update is for Babs. Thanks for being a fantastic cheer reader. Mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!

“You look really nice, honey,” Abbie observed standing in the doorway.

“Thanks, Mama,” Lily Crane stood in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup before her date arrived. At almost 17, she had grown into a true beauty inside and out – a bright smile telegraphed her easy-going nature. Her beautiful brown eyes, only partially hidden by her glasses, shined with intelligence and her penchant for deep thought. Like her brother, Lily was the best of her parents – kind, smart, loyal and plain-spoken…and like her idol Aunt Jenny, Lily didn’t pull punches when it came time to fight for what she believed in.

Abbie had missed having her only daughter at home… just last month Lily returned from a two-week trip to India with Jenny. Abbie wanted to hear all about the trip, but on the other hand, if it was anything like what she thought exploring a foreign country with Jenny might entail, Abbie mused that maybe she didn’t want to know and should just be happy her baby had come back alive.

“So, who is your date tonight?” Abbie asked, moving into the room and sitting on Lily’s bed.

The room’s decoration expressed her daughter’s varied interest: a poster portrait of Ada Lovelace was on the wall next to a poster of her favorite Toni Morrison book, Song of Solomon. Abbie observed silently that the decoration had changed over the years, but a few things were constant – one being her nameplate, a gift from her great-grandparents when she was a small child.  

The room’s bookshelves were crammed with works on math and science, literature and history. Lily had inherited her father’s love of books and her mother’s devotion to information and research. Lily would be the first to say she was proudly both the daughter of a professor _and_ a librarian.

“A new guy at school,” Lily responded trying to sound casual, looking at Abbie from over her shoulder, “He just transferred in this month after the break.”

“Is he cute?” Abbie smirked with a smile.

“Mama, come on!” Lily almost…almost…felt a blush creep up. _Yeah_ , she thought to herself, _he’s really cute._

 _“_ Ok,” Abbie said, rising from the bed, “ _Really_ cute then.” Abbie laughed at the shocked look on Lily’s face as she turned to leave the room, stopping just at the doorway before turning to her daughter, “You set for money? Your phone is charged?”

“Yes, Mama,” she droned, her tone just on the right side of being respectful. Lily hadn’t been going out on dates that long, but she knew the Abbie Mills Crane rules by heart – never leave home without enough money to get back yourself, have a fully charged phone (and a small portable charger just in case) and always call if you need to be rescued – no questions asked.

“Alright, have fun Baby Girl. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

__________

Abbie had just taken a sip of her fifth cup of coffee of the day – admittedly decaf so she had a shot of getting decent sleep that night, when the slamming of the front door startled her.

“What the hell?” Abbie exclaimed, almost dropping the coffee cup but nevertheless sloshing some over the side. Abbie side-stepped the mess with a grimace, grateful not to have gotten any coffee on her new white blouse. She saw Lily striding towards the stairs. _I guess the date didn’t go well,_ Abbie thought wryly.

“Lily…wait…ugh,” Abbie quickly reached for a kitchen towel, bending to clean up the mess. Thankfully, Lily was stopped, one foot on the bottom stairs, having heard her mother ask her to wait.

“Hi Mama,” Lily replied stepping off the stairs and into the kitchen, an annoyed look on her face.

“You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be…”

“He's an ass-“ Lily stopped herself at Abbie’s cautioning look, “hat. A real fake, wanna be woke jerk!” Lily sat at the kitchen island with a huff.

“What _happened_?” Abbie asked, putting down her coffee mug and leaning over the island to observe her daughter.

“We ran into Dad.” Lily answered, putting her face in her palm with a slight huff, fiercely reminding Abbie of herself at that age.

“I don’t understand. Did your Dad do something to ruin your date?”

“You mean other than being white? Nope…not a thing.” Lily said drily and sat up straight, her hands talking for her as she gestured. _Ichabod’s Little Bit,_ Abbie thought with a small smile.

“We were walking to the carnival when we ran into Dad,” Lily continued, “He was on his way back to his office. So, he stops and I introduce him to DJ. No big…Dad actually did ok. Didn’t ask the million questions he likes to ask and only gave DJ the stink eye behind his back.”

Abbie nodded her agreement. Ichabod _had_ done well. Abbie had to have more than one talk with her over protective husband when Lily started dating about _not glaring_ at the pimple-faced young men who came to take Lily out for an afternoon or evening.

“Ok…so what does this have to do with Ichabod being white?” Abbie asked, “I’m confused.”

“After Dad left, DJ starts in with some black power tirade about how I can’t _really_ be black because my dad is white and I have to make a choice about who I am because the world sees me as black and always will.” Lily explained, clearly _incensed._

 _“_ Wow, that’s…” Abbie hedged on the word she really wanted to say, trying to be a good role model for her daughter, even while she felt her blood starting to boil at this nerve of this fake woke, sixteen year old piece of – “bold. That’s really bold.”

“For real!” Lily threw up her hands and cocked an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of her father.

“What did you say?”

“Who is he thinking he can call out _my_ blackness because I love my father who just happens to be white? Also, I _know_ I’m black…I’ve been followed in stores for no reason. But I’m also a _black woman_ and I know what that means because of _both_ my parents. I come from a long line of amazing black women all the way back to Grace Dixon and the white women in my family are seriously fierce too. I also reminded “Malcolm X” that black people have had, do have and will have a white parent and if he can’t comprehend my blackness, it’s his problem, not mine. I know who I am and I don’t need him to explain it to me.”

Lily stopped to breath, lightly sucking her teeth, sounding for all the world like Jenny Mills. “He’s cute, but if he thinks for one second, I’m going to not be the proud daughter of both Abigail _and_ Ichabod Crane, Daniel Reynolds Junior can kiss my entire black-“

“Hey! Watch it now!” Abbie exclaimed, never letting the kids curse around her no matter what.

“…butt,” Lily amended quickly contrite, “He can kiss my black butt.”

“Did you just say…Daniel Reynolds, Junior?” Abbie asked, incredulous. _It couldn’t be, could it?_

“Yeah, he and his parents just moved here from Chicago. His Dad is some big deal in the FBI,” Lily shrugged, aggressively unimpressed, “Why?”

“I’ll…I’ll explain it to you someday,” Abbie replied, amazed, “Just do me a favor and don’t mention the full name of your date to your Dad, ok?”

Lily rose from the seat to head upstairs. “Sure…it’s not like I’m inviting DJ over for dinner. _Ever.”_

As she walked up the stairs to he room, Lily was still grumbling under her breath about her aborted date, “Ass is lucky I don’t flip him over a table…not black enough…who does he think…”

Abbie shook her head and pushing her glasses up her nose, reached for her phone to fire off a text.

“How is it that I have a daughter who looks like me and acts like you?” Abbie took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee while she waited for the reply, a smile lighting up her face.

In typical Jenny Mills fashion, the answer that came back was as innocent as a sin-filled church mouse, “What’d I do?”


	13. Lily Chooses The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's #ichabbiespring time and it's also time for High School Senior Lily to choose where she will attend college. How will Ichabod cope with his Little Bit's choice - not too well, but Abbie helps him adjust his thinking.
> 
> As always, comments are welcome, kudos are always appreciated and mistakes are my own.

“I am truly distressed, Treasure. How can we let this happen?”

“Hmmm?” Abbie sat up in bed reading the latest edition of _Professional Librarian_ on her tablet before calling it a night.

 _“_ How can we let this happen?” Ichabod repeated, climbing into bed beside his wife of nineteen years. Abbie’s hair had finally started to go gray and objectively, there was just a touch of age on her, but to Ichabod she was more beautiful than ever. He looked over at her by his side…eye glasses perched on her button nose, slightly nibbling her full bottom lip in concentration. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered without even realizing he’d said the words out loud. Abbie did that to him. He knew she always would.

“What are you going on about? You’re distressed?” Abbie asked suddenly, her brain having caught up with her ears.

“ _The Farm_ ,” Ichabod practically sneered his question, “What kind of name is that?”

Abbie inwardly rolled her eyes. Ichabod had been whining about this on and off all day. But Abbie recognized what was really going on and had dipped repeatedly into the well of patience with Ichabod’s eccentricities she’d cultivated over the last twenty odd years.

“It used to be a horse farm,” she reminded him calmly, removing her classes and putting the tablet on her bedside table, preparing to lay down.

“And _The Tree_? _The Cardinal?_ Why on earth?”

“It’s a redwood.” Abbie sighed her reply, “And when they changed their mascot - from a racist indigenous person by the way - they decided on the cardinal color.”

“What was wrong with Yale?” Ichabod practically pouted and Abbie fought to suppress a chuckle. Her poor baby.

“She didn’t like New Haven,” Abbie continued, “and it is too close to home. We could be there in an hour…”

“Precisely,” he countered as if that fact would actually be in the school’s favor for their eighteen year old, “Well, what about Princeton? It is a lovely town. Perfectly safe and farther away.”

“C’mon babe. You know Lily only applied there to make you happy. It’s too stuffy for her,” Abbie replied with a touch of impatience. Whining…all day.

Ichabod turned to face Abbie as she slid further under the covers and looked up at him, her large brown eyes even now a distraction from his ire – almost.

“Well what about Harvard?” he asked, conceding Abbie’s point about Princeton, “It’s nice, but not too nice. Close but, not too close. It’s _perfect…_ and who turns down Harvard?” Ichabod exclaimed, his hands moving wildly.

“Apparently your daughter,” Abbie deadpanned.

“And to attend a _junior_ university,” Ichabod’s exaggerated, offended tone finally made Abbie quietly laugh out loud. This man was being too much.

“It’s not a _junior_ university and you know it _._ It was named after their son who died when he was a teen.” Abbie looked up at her persnickety husband, thinking not for the first time that it was a good thing she loved him so much…and that he was still so handsome and sexy. “You knew when she applied, there was a chance this would happen,” Abbie was kind, but firm.

“Humph,” Ichabod grumbled, resistant to his wife's flawless logic, as he had been for the better part of the day.

Ichabod was startled, but very pleased when Abbie abruptly sat up and moved to straddle him, grinding against his cock with obvious intention as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Ichabod, you have a choice,” Abbie declared baldly, placing open mouthed kisses down his neck and along his bare shoulder, “You can keep whining and complaining that our brilliant, amazing daughter is going to a school that not only suits her, but is also one of the best colleges in the country or…”

Ichabod felt the blood rush to his cock, hardening before Abbie finished the sentence. She was so soft and warm and beautiful…and he suddenly felt desperate to have her again.

“Or…” he inquired with a breathless pant.

“You can let me fuck your brains out,” Abbie finished, kissing down Ichabod’s chest and rubbing her core against his deliciously hard cock. “Repeat after me, baby: our daughter…”

“Our daughter…” Ichabod obeyed as Abbie slid down his body, pushing back the covers and palming him in her small hand. _God, she felt so good._

“Is going to Leland Stanford Junior University…”

Ichabod hesitated, reluctant to say the words that would mean accepting his Little Bit going 3,000 miles away for college. But then he felt Abbie tugging his pajamas bottoms down, taking him firmly in hand and the words spilled forth alongside his desire for her exquisitely arousing touch.

“Is going to Leland Stanford Junior University…oh…yes…God…please!” Ichabod felt Abbie’s mouth close over his length and swore he’d send their child to college on the moon as long as Abbie didn’t stop pulling him into the back of her throat with each deliberate swallow.

“See now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Abbie smirked, releasing him momentarily and looking unbelievably erotic with his cock resting against her full, luscious lips.   

Ichabod reached under Abbie’s arms, pulling her up and flipping her over onto her back underneath him, “You minx,” Ichabod kissed her deeply, bringing Abbie’s tongue into his mouth and sucking, making her see stars before pulling back slightly with a promise,  “I’ll show you hard.”

Abbie’s smile was sexiness personified and Ichabod felt his skin catch fire under her heated gaze, “You better…”

Never one to back away from a challenge, Ichabod bent to kiss Abbie’s smile until she let forth a desperate groan of need, clutching at his back to bring him closer. Holding Abbie in his arms, Ichabod was secure in the knowledge that no matter the changes coming their way as a family, his love for his wife - mind, body and soul - would always be a constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stanford University hints are true: it is known as The Farm. The athletic teams are the Cardinal. The school seal has a redwood tree on it (known as El Palo Alto) and the school's official name is the Leland Stanford Junior University - after the only child of Leland and Jane Stanford, who died when he was 15 years old. Oh, and according to Google, Stanford is 2,938 miles away from Abbie and Ichabod's house in Sleepy Hollow :-)


	14. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ichabbiespring
> 
> I'm not even sure how this prompt came about on twitter, but it did and I was happy to write this next outtake for ichabbiespring. Abbie and Ichabod explore haircare for natural hair. Comments are welcome, kudos are appreciated and mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

“You are _going_ to learn how to do our daughter’s hair.” Abbie proclaimed striding towards Ichabod’s desk in the newly remodeled basement.

Ichabod looked up from his manuscript, a puzzled look on his face, “But Treasure, I did Little Bit’s hair this morning. I braided it.”

“Baby that was not braiding. That was sending my child out in the world looking like nobody loves her,” Abbie said, hands on her hips.

Ichabod was simultaneously offended and aroused by the sight of Abbie…weight resting on one leg, hands on hips, with an “Oh no you didn’t” look on her face. Offense won out – this time.

“Are you suggesting that I don’t know how to do my own child’s hair?” His accent was clipped, but quiet.

“I’m not suggesting,” Abbie continued, “I’m telling you. Her hair’s texture changed. It’s more like mine now that she’s getting older.”

Abbie stopped to take a breath and steel her resolve. The things she was willing to do for her daughter, “That’s why you’re going to practice on my hair. Starting today.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“Next weekend, you’re going to practice hairstyles we normally do for Lily.  On me,” Abbie sighed, “Maybe by the end of the weekend, you’ll be ok to do her hair.” Ichabod noticed that Abbie looked a bit doubtful, but determined nevertheless.

__________

The mid-May day was absolutely beautiful and Abbie suggested they sit in the backyard for Ichabod to have his first “hair lesson” from her.  He sat in one of their outdoor dining chairs and she sat on a large cushion between his legs. On a side table by the chair, Abbie had put all the tools she thought they would need – moisturizing hair lotion, wide tooth combs, a smoothing brush, low tangle hair ties, a small hand held mirror and a large spray bottle filled with water. Her glasses were carefully placed among the supplies to make it easier for Ichabod to style her hair without having to worry about them on her face.

Abbie felt the gentle breeze against her skin and hoped that the relaxation she felt would translate to patience with Ichabod doing her hair. It was going to be a long day and Abbie honestly hoped she didn’t end up with a bald spot or two.

“Ok baby, let’s start with something simple like two pig tails,” she instructed with more conviction than she felt.

Ichabod touched Abbie’s hair lightly, feeling it was still a touch damp. She had washed and conditioned it and let it air dry, but had not otherwise done anything to it.  It was her hair, in all its glory.

“I believe your hair is 4A while Lily’s is currently between a 3B and 3C, although I suspect she is closer to a 3C every day,” he mused matter-of-factly.

Abbie turned and looked up at Ichabod, hardly believing her ears, “What?”

“I said –“

“I heard you,” Abbie interrupted, “Where did you learn about hair typing? And _why_?”

“Well, to paraphrase a certain librarian I love,” Ichabod teased with a self-deprecating smile, “the internet is a wonder. Did you know there are innumerable articles and videos about how to care for and style natural hair? I have watched hours and hours’ worth so far -”

‘Ichabod,” Abbie’s tone said she would not be denied.

His expression sobered as Ichabod took Abbie’s hand resting across his legs in his…the love of his life gazing up at him, her hair a halo in the sunshine of the beautiful spring day.

“When you told me that I had failed Little Bit by not seeing how the racial aspects of her parentage were changing her, and frankly by extension failing to see _you_ ,” he paused, collecting himself, “it was unacceptable.”

“Babe,” Abbie whispered and squeezed his hand, stunned by the unintended impact of her words. She moved to comfort him, rising slightly on her knees.

“Let me finish Treasure. Please,” his hand on her shoulder a gentle request to sit down again on the cushion, “I know that you could have chosen another with whom to build a life.  And that person would be very lucky and grateful to have you.”

Ichabod looked over Abbie’s face, her expression open and patient and loving as always, “I never want to make you regret choosing _me_. So I will learn whatever I must for you and our family, including how to care for the hair that is as much a part of you as the smile I adore.”

Abbie turned fully to face her husband, rising on her knees and cupping his bearded cheek in each small hand. She wanted…no _needed_ to look into his eyes for what she said next, “Ichabod Charles Crane, there was never another choice. There was always _only_ _you_. And I never want you to think otherwise.”

Abbie saw Ichabod’s eyes tear up and thought _, I love this man so much._

“Ok,” she proclaimed, patting his cheek lightly before turning around and sitting back on the cushion, giving herself over to his care “show me what you learned, Professor.”

Fifteen minutes later, Abbie took the mirror in hand and smiled. Ichabod has styled two lovely braided pigtails, all without hurting her. They looked really good – balanced, high on each side of her head and smooth.  He even flattened down her edges.  Abbie was genuinely impressed.

“Am I fit for Lily?” Ichabod asked, his tone teasing, but Abbie heard the uncertainty in the question.

“You’re fit for me, baby,” Abbie answered with sincerity.

Ichabod smiled, looking at Abbie over her shoulder through the mirror, “Then I can hope for no higher praise.”

Abbie smiled back and put down the mirror, ready for the next style, “Show me what else you learned.”

“With pleasure.”


	15. Englishmen in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Charles and Helena Crane centered outtake. Comments are welcome as always. Kudos are appreciated and any mistakes are on me. This is my third and final entry for #ichabbiespring
> 
> Enjoy!

“Helena!” Charles Crane called from the bedroom of their Sleepy Hollow vacation rental, “Helena!”

“What is it Charles?” Helena Crane asked, striding into the bedroom but stopping short, unable to hide her amusement at the sight of her husband.

“I look _ridiculous_ ,” he lamented catching her eye in the mirror.  

Helena came up to stand next to Charles by the full length mirror and couldn’t suppress a wayward giggle as she took in the oversized white feet, bright pink vest and under-sized neon green polka dot tie, “No, my love. You have yet to put on the giant rabbit head…only then will you look _truly_ ridiculous.”

“Helena,” his voice held a warning for his wife of forty years, one she thoroughly ignored.

“Oh, look on the bright side…once you put on the giant rabbit head, no one will know it’s you.”

“Why am I doing this again?” He lamented.

“Because Joe and August are out of town on a father/son fishing trip, Ichabod will be with Lily and you would never allow your father to do it, even though he gamely volunteered,” Helena patted his costumed shoulder, “Come darling, we don’t want to be late.”

Charles found that despite his numerous complaints, he really did enjoy the Easter Egg Hunt. Two year old Lily toddled along, holding her father’s hand determined to find as many of the brightly colored eggs as possible. Charles thought she was adorable in her bright yellow dress and white shoes. She even had yellow ribbons in her hair, tied around the two pig tails Abbie had done that morning.

The other children were culled from among Abbie and Ichabod’s friends, the youngest being one year old Damien van Brunt. The blond, blue-eyed boy was already as adventurous as his father, crawling out to be with the others, unconcerned with the grass stains he was getting on the knees of his Easter outfit.

Charles laughed behind the mask as he handed out the Easter baskets filled with candy and small toys to the children and their parents. He was hot. He was tired. But he was happy. So very happy.

__________

The next day, three generations of Crane men sat quietly in Ichabod and Abbie’s backyard, enjoying each other’s company and the sunshine that was a common spring day occurrence in Sleepy Hollow, but was rare back home in England.

“Oh, I do appreciate this weather,” Edward remarked, stretching out his long legs and taking a swig of beer from his pint class.

“It’s nice enough,” Charles replied, squinting up at the sky with a small sigh, “but an overcast day has its appeal.”

Both Ichabod and Edward looked doubtfully at him. Charles noted ruefully that Ichabod had on a pair of peach shorts, _of all things_ , showing off surprisingly toned calves.

“Dad…” Ichabod began with some hesitation, “Is everything alright?”

"Your mother wants us to move to the States.” Charles was matter-of-fact in his reply, taking another swig of the beer.

Ichabod couldn’t really say he was surprised Helena wanted to move, “Did she come right out and say that?”

“Oh no, “Charles chuckled with little mirth but a great deal of love for his wife, “she’s far too clever to take the direct route. “ He shifted in his chair, looking at Edward and Ichabod head on, “No…she’s been wearing me down…regular trips here…getting me acclimated, used to the idea as we plan what’s to happen after our retirement from teaching at the end of the term,” Charles leaned back in the chair, glancing up at the clear, beautiful spring day. He conceded it was lovely, but he missed _home._ “By the time I give in, she will have me half convinced it was my idea all along,”

Charles’ small smile telegraphed that this was not the first time Helena Crane had pushed her husband outside of his narrow comfort zone for his own good, “And the truly great trick is I will be happy to let her think she succeeded…that I didn’t know what she was doing the entire time.”

It was Edward who spoke up first, “Why not move here then? There is a lot to recommend it.”

“Don’t you miss anything about England Dad? What about you Ichabod?” Charles asked, genuinely interested in their answers, having thought long and hard about his own.

Edward placed his glass of beer on the side table, thinking about the question as seriously as his son asked it, “There are many things I miss, although English weather is not one of them,” Charles did chuckle at that – the English weather a constant source of discussion due to its historically unpredictable nature, “I suppose what I miss most is popping round to the pub on a Saturday night for a pint and a game of darts. They have bars here, but they’re distasteful places. I miss my pub,” Edward declared with certainty before continuing, “But I’ve received far more than I had to give up moving here. I think you will find that also to be the case, Charles.”

Charles nodded slightly, acknowledging his father’s words before turning to Ichabod, the question still on his face, “And you Ichabod?”

“Well.”  Ichabod began with faux-seriousness as he took another sip of his lager and sat ramrod straight, “After careful consideration and long thought about what it means to be an Englishman, I have concluded that what I miss most are Hobnobs.”

“Hobnobs?” Charles’ resulting laugh was deep, heartfelt and just what he needed. He’d missed having these conversations with his son. “Milk or dark chocolate?” he asked wiping away a mirthful tear.

"Milk, of course,' Ichabod replied with smirk-filled humor and mock outrage, “Dark disrupts the taste of the tea,’ his raised eyebrow daring either man to challenge his haughty assertion about the superiority of the rolled oats and milk chocolate digestives.

“Speaking of tea,” Charles continued answering the question for himself, “I miss having a decent cup whenever we are in the States.  Does no one in this country know how to make a proper pot?”

“No,” Ichabod deadpanned, “They dumped it all in the harbor hundreds of years ago. Haven’t been able to make a proper pot since.” The three men shared a laugh at the joke.

Edward leaned forward slightly to ask a question, acting on a sneaking suspicion, “So, is missing Hobnobs the reason you have ten boxes of Girl Scout cookies on your kitchen counter?”

"Ummm, no" Ichabod stumbled, not having expected the question but deciding it was fine to share the news. These were the two men he loved and trusted most in the world, “Granddad. Dad. Abbie and I are expecting another baby.” Charles watched as Ichabod practically beamed out the words, his happiness radiating off him enough to rival the sunny day.

Charles reached across the small table that separated them, squeezing Ichabod’s shoulder in congratulations, “That’s wonderful news! When are you due?”

“October. The new baby is due in October.”

“I’m very happy for you both, Ichabod,” Edward said with sincerity.  He adored Lily and the thought of another baby on the way filled him with quiet joy. “However, I should be going. I told Evelyn that I wanted to clean out the shed today.” Edward stood to take his leave.  Charles rose as well with a concerned look, “Do be careful, Dad. You’re not a young man anymore.”

“Please Charles, for the last time: I raised you, not the other way around.” Edward rolled his eyes but softened the blow with a slight smile, “I’ll be fine. I survived the demands of my Evelyn’s pie these past two years and can assure you I am in perfect health for a man my age.”

Despite the blush he felt rise at his grandfather’s bald-faced words, Ichabod stood to give him a quick hug goodbye, “Bye Granddad.”

Both men watched the elder Crane leave around the side of the house heading to his car before sitting back down to continue their drinks.

"I'm going to be a father again,” Ichabod said with a touch of awe.

“Yes, you are,” Charles smiled before growing more serious, ‘I’m very proud of you, Ichabod. The life you’ve created with Abbie. The family. What you advocate for and believe in,” he stopped briefly to observe his son before finishing, “I am proud to know you. Truly.”

Ichabod raised his almost empty glass towards Charles in salute, “I am simply the man my father raised me to be.”

__________

Charles arrived back at their one bedroom, short-term vacation rental and found Helena in her favorite spot in the world – curled up in the corner of the sofa reading a book.  She quickly glanced up, read the look on his face as he sat down in the opposite chair and put aside her book to give him her undivided attention.

“I think,” Charles began, “I think we should move to Sleepy Hollow upon our retirement.”  Helena’s response was predictably non-committal, “I wouldn’t mind that in the slightest, but are you sure?”

“Abbie and Ichabod are expecting another baby.”

“Well, yes,” Helena answered half reaching for her book to continue her reading.

“You knew?” Charles asked somewhat incredulous, but then he remembered who he married, “Of course you knew. How, if I may ask? 

“Abbie has put on a slight bit of weight since we last visited. She also looks a little tired and Ichabod’s donuts have been replaced by Girl Scout cookies. The smell of the donuts make Abbie nauseous,” Helena replied as if her logic made perfect sense, which of course, it did.

“Yes, well, I think we should move. Dad isn’t getting any younger and I’m sure Abbie and Ichabod would enjoy having us around as the children grow up.” Charles explained his thinking, which he silently acknowledged was really his wife’s thinking, “But what to do with the house? I suppose we could sell it?” Charles concluded with a shrug

"Oh no, we love that house,” Helena and Charles had raised their son in a listed house within walking distance of Oxford University. It was an eccentric two story that they’d modernized over the years.  Helena already know it would be a popular and easy sublet with visiting professors. “I think, _if you agree,_ that we should rent it during the academic year and return for visits with the children during the summers.  I want our grandchildren to be as proud of their English heritage as they will be of their American one.”

“That’s true.”

Helena rose from the sofa with a soft smile, “I’m going to make a pot of tea. Would you like a cup?”

“Yes, please. That would be wonderful,” Charles watched the love of his life walk out of the room, pretending that he didn’t see her fist raised in triumph and broad smile as she turned the corner.

Charles Crane couldn’t help but admire her cunning, “Damn, she’s good.”

 

 

 


	16. Augustus Takes a Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustus marries, uniting the Cranes with the family of their best friends and Lily introduces her parents to her boyfriend, Cameron. As always, mistakes are my own, kudos are welcome and comments are always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan cast:
> 
> Lily - Yara Shahidi (teenage years), Yaya Dacosta (adult/present)  
> Augustus - Alfred Enoch (teenage and adult)  
> Damien van Brunt - Logan Shroyer  
> Cameron Oduyela - Winston Duke

Gustas was grading papers in the condo’s second bedroom they used as an office when he heard Damien arrive from the airport. This was his third trip in as many weeks and Gustas really hoped the travel slowed down after the wedding. He missed Damien when he away traveling for work, helping to run his father Bram’s companies.

“Gustas, honey?”

“In the office, babe,” Gustas answered, frowning over the grammatical errors in the essay he was grading. He looked up as his husband-to-be strode into the room. Gustas felt his breath catch as it always did when he laid eyes on Damien. He was simply beautiful, a perfect blend of his Irish-English background…all blond-haired, blue-eyed Adonis. It was less than a week until they were married and Gustas couldn’t wait. He loved Damien more than he ever though he’d love anyone outside of his immediate family. 

Damien put his backpack down and knelt beside Gustas’ desk chair leaning in for a searing kiss that made both men groan, “I missed you, D.”

“I missed you too, G,” Damien replied in between kisses, “Come to bed and I’ll show you how much.”

“I _really_ want to, but I’ve got to finish grading these papers,” Gustas sighed turning back towards the desk, “I’m really worried about one of my kids.”

Damien sat back on his knees and observed the man he loved more than life. Gustas was by far, next to his mother, the best person Damien knew. Day after day, he poured his heart and soul into helping kids that other people gave up on too easily. Augustas Crane didn’t know _how_ to quit when he cared and the kids he taught, with special needs and sometimes troubled, were the lucky recipients of a mind and soul dedicated to helping them be the best they could be, despite the sometimes daunting odds. Damien not only _loved_ him, he deeply _admired_ Gustas as well…and if he could put his all into helping the kids, Damien determined he could put his all into helping Gustas succeed.

“Alright, what’s the matter? Tell me, I want to help…”

Seeing Gustas’ distress as he pulled on his beard hurt Damien’s heart. This man cared so much, “It’s Quintus. He’s about to graduate and I’m really worried he has no real post secondary plan.”

“Hmmm…” Damien mused, gazing up to into Gustas’ chocolate brown eyes. Every once in a while, the sunlight in the room would reveal a hint of green living within the brown. Damien never forgot the day he discovered their true color…it was the morning after they’d first made love. They were in Damien’s apartment at UPenn where he was in his junior year. Gustas was visiting for the weekend and both men knew they were ready to take the next step in their six-month old, long distance relationship.

The fact that Gustas was a virgin made Damien feel honored to be his first and he put everything he’d learned from past lovers (both male and female) into making the night the best he could. It was _beautiful_ and afterwards, Damien spent the hours until the sun came up watching his lover sleep. A shaft of sunlight forced Gustas to open his eyes and Damien saw the green flecks hidden in with the brown, as Gustas smiled so contently, so adoringly that Damien van Brunt knew he’d spend the rest of his life in love with Augustas Crane.

“Maybe you should call the lady you mention sometimes…what is her name?” Damien reached for the name on the tip of his tongue, “Barbara! That’s it. Didn’t she tell you she’d be happy to help you with your kids anyway she could? Maybe she has some ideas on helping Quintus with a transition plan?” Damien shrugged slightly, not knowing if his idea was a good one or not. Gustas’ sudden broad smile told Damien he was on to something.

"You’re right, Barbara Rutledge would be great to talk to about Quintus,” The African-American woman frequently volunteered at the alternative high school where Gustas taught, grateful for the help the program had given her son years prior. She even offered computer graphics classes on the weekends to the kids that wanted to learn this employable skill.

Gustas leaned down to kiss Damien, happy to have a path forward, “Her son is thirty and doing well. I know it wasn’t easy and probably still isn’t, but I’m sure she has some hard won lessons I can apply.” Gustas slid down from the desk chair to kneel beside Damien, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck with a smile. He kissed Damien again, slowly. Deeply. Lovingly.

“Wow,” Damien breathed against his fiancé’s mouth, every cell in his body standing at attention, “I am the luckiest man alive.”

Gustas’ slow, sexy smile stopped his love’s breath as he stood, taking Damien’s hands in his, “Well, take me to bed and show me.”

__________

The next day, Sharon pushed her plate of fries over to Abbie to finish…as she’d been doing for the better part of forty years. The decades has only deepened their friendship – children, job challenges, health scares and the untimely deaths of loved ones had forged their unbreakable bond. While Sharon and Abbie considered each other family almost from the start, their sons were about to make it official.

“Less than a week to go,” Abbie observed, dipping one of Sharon’s fries into the ketchup, “when does AJ get in?” Sharon’s first born was coming home to stand as his brother’s Best Man for the wedding.

“Tomorrow,” Sharon replied, taking a sip of her diet soda. Eight children had done her figure no favors and she weighed more than she liked, but overall Sharon was happy with how her life had turned out. She was still in love with her husband after all these years and she was proud of every one of the kids – the youngest, Colleen, about to start her sophomore year at NYU all the way up to her eldest, Dr. Anthony Stanziola, Jr.

Anthony, as he now preferred to be called by anyone not close family or friends, lived in San Diego with Smita Gunaratne, his wife of five years. The two met in medical school and married during residency, the outdoor ceremony combining their Catholic and Buddhist backgrounds. All Sharon knew was that Smita’s Sri Lankan family and her Irish-Catholic crew got along surprisingly well. Smita was raised to have a strong respect for one’s parents and Sharon suspected that the petite, but forceful powerhouse was the real reason her son made sure to call his mother at least once a week, despite his busy schedule as a in-demand brain surgeon. AJ would always remember the day he studied a case that was very much like his father’s and the weight that lifted when he finally, truly _knew_ that nothing could have been done to save Tony Stanziola’s life. But that didn’t mean AJ wouldn’t try to save as many other lives as he could in unconscious tribute to his Dad.

Abbie’s sly smile at her dearest friend was knowing, “No grand-babies yet?”

“No,” Sharon answered with a grimace, “I honestly don’t think they want kids…which is ok, I guess. Being the eldest of eight…and in retrospect, practically helping me raise Izzy before I married Bram, may have made AJ feel like he didn’t want any of his own, I don’t know…” Abbie knew Sharon still carried some guilt about how much she leaned on AJ when he was younger, despite being a wonderful mother to all her kids. As a young boy he handled it well, but Sharon was always sorry AJ had to grow up faster than other kids his age. Sharon knew in her heart that AJ and Smita would be great parents, but frankly, the busy doctors didn’t seem inclined.

“Speaking of Izzy…” Abbie started.

“Yes, speaking of Izzy…” Sharon smiled. She and her oldest daughter had a volatile relationship that in the past challenged them both. Izzy’s teenage years were particularly hard. Izzy lived up to the stereotype about redheads, defiant and rebelling against everything and everyone by running with a crowd of kids into drugs and petty crime. Sharon was terrified that Izzy would find a way to ruin her life and for the first time as a parent, didn’t know what to do to help her child.

The Kelly Brothers made sure their niece stayed out of real trouble and Bram’s money helped smooth over the rest. They ended up sending Izzy to a girl’s boarding school for her Junior and Senior years of high school. Sharon didn’t want to send her away, but Bram insisted they needed to break the spiral Izzy was in and a change of scenery with new challenges was just the thing the then sixteen year old needed.

Sharon didn’t find out until years later that it was actually AJ who convinced his baby sister to go…telling her that no matter what, he loved her, but he never wanted to have to say he no longer liked or respected her, that she was better than what she was doing and they both knew it. Frankly, he concluded, his sister, the amazing Isabel Stanziola was too smart to act this dumb.

It was still rough going, Abbie recalled the multiple conversations she and Sharon had as they both worried about the girl throughout her high school and college years.  Abbie practically willed her goddaughter to make better choices. _Everyone_ was rooting for Izzy and thankfully...blessedly, Izzy came through. Abbie was relieved – losing her first born daughter would have broken Sharon.

“She’s coming to the wedding of course. But the exciting news is she’s up for partner at the fancy law firm of hers,” Sharon continued, “I know Bram still has hope that Izzy will come work for the company.”

“Do you see that really happening?” Abbie’s tone was doubtful.

“No,” Sharon replied, “Izzy’s too much…well Izzy, to ever work for Bram. Damien loves the business, he was practically raised by Bram’s side as he ran it, but Izzy needs her distance…her independence. I get it.” Sharon’s shrug was understanding and resigned.

“Well, I’m just happy she’s happy,” Abbie said, taking a sip of her water.

“She _is,”_ Sharon agreed, “She has work that she loves. Friends. Causes she cares about – I think she’s the only lawyer in that firm that really enjoys the pro-bono cases,” Sharon smiled at Abbie’s silent chuckle. “And we’re even good. We’ve settled into each other, you know?”

“I do know. And I’m happy for you too,” Abbie smiled, raising a french fry in silent salute to her long-time friend.

__________ 

Several days later, Gustas was alone, waiting on what turned out to be a beautiful June day, “I, Augustas Ichabod-“

“It is quite the mouthful, isn’t it?” 

Gustas looked up, slightly startled by his father’s question, not having heard Ichabod enter the small room. Today was his wedding day and the twenty-five year old was understandably simultaneously nervous and excited to be marrying the love of his life.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Gustas smiled as he watched Ichabod sit next to him on the long bench lining the ante-room of the chapel. Now in his early sixties, his Dad’s hair was completely gray as was his beard and there were deep laugh lines around his eyes. But as always, those bright blue eyes were alive with an intelligence and vigor for life. Ichabod was still thin and healthy, keeping himself in shape despite having had a sweet tooth for as long as Gustas could remember. That was mama’s doing, Gustas knew. Abbie made sure her husband of almost thirty years ate well and exercised regularly, telling him in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t going to be a widow behind something he could avoid.

“Dad, you don’t mind that I asked mama instead of you, do you?”

Ichabod’s smile was soft with unconditional acceptance and love, “There is no better person for this honor than your mother,” he continued, “and choosing your sister was positively inspired. I’ve always envied your relationship with Lily.”

“Really?” Ichabod noted the confused crinkle between his son’s eyebrows, the action reminding Ichabod of his younger self.

“Oh yes! I was an only child as you know. I’d wanted a sibling growing up but it was not meant to be. So, yes, I envied you both. I’m pleased beyond measure that you’re still close despite the distance. Lily is truly your Best Man.”

“Yes she is,” Gustas laughed remembering the bachelor party Lily had planned for him earlier that week – male strippers included, proclaiming without a hint of irony that the evening had been a win-win for them both.

Ichabod patted his son’s knee as he stood to leave the ante-room and take his seat in the chapel. He knew Abbie was waiting to walk Gustas down the aisle, Lily happily waking in front of them to stand with her brother.

“Although,” he stopped to look down at Gustas sitting, dressed impeccably in a light grey suit, white shirt and dark blue tie, “I am sorry you were saddled with my name.”

“Dad,” he said, rising to pull Ichabod into a tight hug which he gladly returned…tightening his hold on his son, remembering his own father Charles and his grandfather Edward. _Crane_ _men_ _all_. Gustas pulled back to look his father in the eye and declared with unwavering pride, “I’m _not_.”

Both men heard the knock on the door and turned to see Abbie enter, her smile bright and happy, “Gustas baby, it’s time. Let’s get you married!”

__________

“It was a beautiful ceremony Abbie,” Jenny remarked coming to stand next to Abbie as she watched the dancing, waiting for Ichabod to return from the rest room.

Abbie looked over at her sister quickly before turning back to look at the dance floor.  The treatments to fight Jenny’s stage III cancer had taken both her breasts and all of her hair, but she was now cancer free.  Abbie knew her sister would win the battle from the moment Jenny called to tell Abbie, her best friend, of the cancer trying to kill her. They talked and cried and laughed and together, like always, came up with a plan for the Mills Sisters to come out on top. Abbie took a leave of absence from the library, packed her large suitcase, kissed Ichabod and was by Jenny’s side as she endured the painful operations and chemo, insisting that Jenny come home when it was all over. For once, the younger Mills sister didn’t argue, selling her house in Japan and moving back in with August Corbin, who was in failing health but still sharp of mind.  Jenny was grateful for a soft place to land surrounded by family. August was grateful that his daughter would live and was finally home again.

For the wedding Jenny adorned her bald head with temporary tattoos in an abstract design of hearts and wore large heart-shaped earrings. To Abbie, she never looked more beautiful. Jenny knew her cancer could still come back, but today…now…her nephew was getting married, she felt _great_ and there was life to be lived. She determined to let the future take care of itself.

"Yes, it was,” Abbie replied with a slight smile. She watched Gustas and Damien slow dancing.  Gustas was several inches taller than his husband and the shorter man rested his head against Gustas’ neck while they danced, looking like there was no place he would rather be. Their happiness brought tears to Abbie’s eyes, she loved them both so much.

Jenny looked over the dance floor with her sister, noticing her niece. Elizabeth Grace Crane had grown into a stunningly beautiful woman. She was petite like Abbie, with a riot of curls, bright brown eyes and full lips. The newly minted Oxford University Political Science PhD positively glowed with happiness and life, which Jenny strongly suspected had a lot to do with the big hunk of handsome man dancing with her to the slow, romantic song.

Jenny motioned with her head in their general direction, ‘So, that’s Lily’s Cameron, huh?" 

Abbie followed Jenny’s eyes to observe her daughter and her boyfriend. Cameron Oduyela was British, although his family was originally from Nigeria two generations back.  He met Lily when they were both studying to get their respective PhDs.  Cameron was ahead of Lily and defended his Economics dissertation on global financial markets late last year before going to work for a large multi-national bank.

Abbie turned away from the couple back to her sister, just as Ichabod approached behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, reaching down to softly nuzzle her neck. “Oh!” she startled, even though she recognized his touch, “you almost scared me to death.”

“I’m sorry, Treasure,” Ichabod apologized half-sincerely, “You looked so lovely standing there that I forgot myself for a moment.”

Jenny chuckled softly at her brother-in-law’s antics. Thirty years in and he hadn’t changed a bit when it came to Abbie, still unrepentantly besotted. “We were just taking about Lily and _her_ Tall, Dark and British. They’re staying at the house, right?”

“Correct,” Ichabod answered, standing up straight behind Abbie.

Jenny smirked, enjoying just the thought of the rant she knew was coming, “In the same room?”

“Absolutely not,” Ichabod replied with some indignation, “I accept Lily is a grown woman and certainly capable of charting the course of her own life, but I don’t think she’d want to share a room –“

Abbie interjected looking over at Cameron, “It’s just a hunch, but I don’t think the separate rooms was Lil’s idea, babe.”

“Whatever do you mean, Abbie?” Ichabod questioned. Abbie gave Jenny a knowing look…

—

“Lily, please hurry up love. We don’t want to miss our flight,” Cameron yelled up the stairs.

Lily shoved the remaining toiletries in her carry on bag and hurried down the stairs of her grandparent’s house. She’d lived in the house full time at the insistence of Charles and Helena since starting her PhD program. They wouldn’t even let Lily pay rent, saying that the house was long paid for and as long as she covered utilities and general upkeep, it was hers. Lily admitted that she loved the two story house almost as much as her parent’s house in Sleepy Hollow, having spent many summers here with her brother and grandparents growing up. It’s one of the reasons after graduating Phi Beta Kappa from Stanford that Lily chose to continue her education at Oxford. It felt like coming home.

Lily stopped on the second step from the bottom, bringing her almost face-to-face with her six foot five inches, 240 pound boyfriend.  Cameron Oduyela was a big man – all over. Miss Evelyn would have _loved_ him, Lily thought, not for the first time, with a fond smile for her great-grandmother’s memory.

Cameron leaned over and kissed Lily, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking lightly.  Lily’s groan went straight to his cock and if he wasn’t already concerned about missing their flight he would brazenly take her on the stairs before she knew what hit her. Cameron’s appetite for Lily’s body was only matched by his love for her mind and soul.  From the first moment he saw her, arguing about a political science theory with another PhD student on the Oxford High Street, oblivious to passers-by, he knew he had to marry her.  He hoped this trip to her brother’s wedding would help him with his quest. While Lily had met his parents already (and his mother told him in no uncertain terms to “marry the girl as soon as possible”) this was first time Cameron would met Abbie and Ichabod Crane. There was a lot at stake with this trip as far as he was concerned.

Lily drew back, putting her arms around his neck and mumbled against his full lips, nipping slightly, “Baby, tell me again: why are we staying in separate rooms at my parents?”

Cameron lifted Lily off the stair and set her down gently next to their suitcases waiting by the staircase, “Because it is your father’s house and we are not married,” he answered, giving her the same reasoning he had the other two times she’d asked.

“Well, technically, it’s my mother’s house. Dad moved in with her,” Lily teased, putting her arms around his waist and brushing her breasts against him, mainly because she knew how much he liked it, “and I don’t think Mama would mind.”

“Lily,” Cameron gently pushed her away from him, his cock already rock hard.  Damn, he hated just the thought of being on a long flight wanting nothing more than to bury himself in her, “Firstly, no matter how grown you are, I am sure your father still thinks of you as his little girl. I know I would. Secondly, if we stay in the same bed, I will have you coming on my cock every night we are there, screaming to God and I _cannot_ have it.”

Everything in Lily’s core clenched at his deep-voiced words. _Good God_ , the man wasn’t wrong.  Lily truly wondered how she was supposed to go days without making love to him. She needed Cameron Oduyela like oxygen. “Is there a third thing?” Lily panted, horny as hell, damn him.

Cameron bent to pick up Lily’s carry on, swinging it over his shoulder before grabbing a suitcase in each hand, “Yes. When I ask your father for your hand in marriage – and mark my words, Elizabeth Grace Crane – I will, I cannot have him remembering how I had his daughter against the walls of his house while he considers his answer.”

Cameron kissed Lily’s silent “oh” shaped lips, “Now let’s go, my heart, or else we're going to miss our flight.” 

\--- 

Ichabod sputtered at Abbie’s declaration that it was Cameron’s idea for the pair to stay in separate bedrooms, but he had to reconsider. He liked the man immensely. He was smart, clearly, but also honorable and Ichabod felt Lily was safe with Cameron…mind, body and soul. He was not a man who would break his daughter’s heart.

“What Abbie means is he looks like a man who knows what he’s doing and you have sturdy walls,” Jenny deadpanned.

“Sturdy…sturdy walls,” Ichabod choked on the words. Cameron was a nice man, but he was over a foot taller than his daughter and had to weigh at least 125 pounds more than Lily. _Wall sex with that man would kill her,_ he thought.

“I don’t think she’d mind,” Abbie countered, turning to see her husband’s face go crimson under his beard, having realized with her reply that he’d said the words out loud.

"Oh goodness,” Ichabod groaned as Jenny laughed at his embarrassment.

“Ichabod, get used to it.“ Helena Crane approached the trio, having heard the tail end of the conversation. Ichabod recognized that his mother had aged quickly, sad to have been without her husband for the last year. But with Augustas’ wedding and the prospect of great-grandchildren, he was happy to see Helena perk up again and seem more interested in life. He’d missed her.

“Get used to what, Mum?” he asked.

“Wall sex,” she said dryly, continuing on despite her son’s appalled expression, “Cameron wants to marry your daughter and unless I am gravely mistaken, Lily wants to marry him as well.”

Ichabod knew he was going to regret asking, but in for a penny…”And what does Cameron wanting to marry Lily have to do with wall sex…and my God, _why_ are we having this conversation at my son’s wedding?”

“What? You think Augustas isn’t having wall sex?” Jenny piped up cheerily, “Clearly you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Clearly,” Helena agreed, musing “I suspect they have quite _vigorous_ wall sex.”

“Abbie…” Ichabod whined.

“Don’t look at me, babe,” Abbie shrugged _, long_ past the point of batting an eye at the sometimes outrageous things said by her sister and mother-in-law.

Helena patted Ichabod on the shoulder gently, her small, but strong hand a comfort to him even after all these years, “I mean, with the level of Good Dick both your children must be experiencing, it’s a wonder there are any walls left standing in their respective homes.”

“Mother!!” Ichabod hissed, giving up almost good-naturedly. If having his mother smiling again meant that he had to be the butt of a few jokes, so be it, “I’m going to speak with Bram and have a civilized conversation fit for a wedding,” he huffed, going along with the joke. Abbie, Jenny and Helena watched as Ichabod strode across the room to speak with his best friend.

Once they saw he was safely out of earshot, the three women burst out laughing and each knew that somewhere, Miss Evelyn was cackling with them.


	17. Lily's Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an outtake of an outtake, don't judge me, (shrug). Lily gives the Best Man's Toast at the wedding of her baby brother Gustas. Comments are gold, kudos are fuel and mistakes are turds of my own making.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lily stood and took the microphone from Orion Max, the DJ that Gustas and Damien had hired for their wedding reception. The popular disc jockey had keep the party rolling for the Crane-van Brunt wedding guests and now it was time for the Best Man's Toast.

“Augustas Ichabod…wow, that’s really a name that will get a kid beat up. And I gave it to him, bless my heart.” Lily heard the room laugh, “Oh you didn’t know that I gave Gustas his name? Well, long story short – I had absolutely no need for a baby brother, nope. Nada. No way,” Lily said shaking her head side to side, “and our Dad, really just to get me to stop crying, let me name my shiny, new brother,” Lily smiled down at Gustas sitting by her at the head table, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Gustas answered with a laugh.

“I should be,” Lily answered before looking back at the crowd, “Because you see, I always wanted to make it up to him and I did…by encouraging Damien to ask Gustas out when he finally, _finally_ clued in that my brother was pretty damn hot and an amazing person to boot.”

Lily looked towards Damien, smiling, “So to my new brother Damien, great job taking the best advice you are ever going to get.” Damien raised his champagne glass in salute with a tip of his head.

“And to my baby brother Augustas Ichabod, I love you more than life…and we’re even!”

Gustas laughed out loud with the joy of the moment. 

Lily smiled out into the room, seeing all the people there to celebrate with her brother and his new husband, raised her glass and declared, “To the happy couple!”


	18. To Every Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gives birth and Abbie passes a torch.

“Mama!!” Lily bent over as a searing pain ripped through her lower belly, “Mama!”

 Abbie rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could at her age, rushing to her daughter’s side, “Lily, what is it baby?”

 Lily looked up at her mother, the single most important woman in her life, “I think it’s time. I think the baby’s coming.”

"Sit down,” Abbie replied, helping her daughter to sit on the bed gently, “I’ll get your Dad and Cameron and we’ll be on our way to the hospital.” Abbie put her arm around Lily, placing the other on her baby girl’s very large stomach, “I am so proud of the woman you are, Lily. You’ll get through this and meet your baby. I promise.”

Lily leaned her head on Abbie’s shoulder, breathing in the comfort and strength of her mother before another contraction hit her head on, “I love you mama. So much.”

Abbie and Ichabod sat quietly in the hospital’s maternity waiting room, “Thirty-five years…”

“What’s that Treasure,” Ichabod asked.

Abbie turned to look at her husband with a smile, “Thirty-five years we’ve been married and we’re about to meet our first grandchild.”

“Indeed.”

“Did you ever think we’d be _here_?” Abbie asked, placing her hand on Ichabod’s knee with a playful squeeze.

“Goodness, no,” Ichabod answered, moving his hand to settle over Abbie’s, “I pinch myself regularly that you agreed to marry me at all, much less have been by my side all these years.”

Abbie was incredulous, “Really? _Still_?”

Ichabod turned in the chair to more fully face Abbie, “Still. _Always_. The years of joy, petty arguments, raising our two beautiful children, losing love ones,” Ichabod momentarily chocked up at the thought of all those now gone from their family, both immediate and extended, “But through it all, you've loved me and let me love you. My only hope is that I have been worthy of your love and will always be so.”

“Oh Ichabod,” Abbie blinked back tears. This silly, lovely man, “I’m going to be by your side for the rest of my life.”

Ichabod lifted Abbie’s hand for a gentle kiss, “I hope not. I hope with all my heart that I am by _your_ side for the rest of _my life._ I don’t want to live a day without you.”

“It’s a deal,” Abbie promised, shaking her head lovingly at this slightly odd, wonderful man she had been blessed to love all these years.

Both saw Cameron Oduyela come striding into the waiting room - a proud, wide smile of joy lighting up the big man’s face, “It’s a girl. We have a little girl.”

_Jennifer Daraja Oduyela came into the world much like her namesake – ready to take on all comers._

Abbie chuckled as she wrote in Grace Dixon’s diary.  The diary had to be rebound recently to add more blank pages. Over the years, Abbie had written in it at certain points in her life – the births of her children, the death of Ezra Mills, her retirement from the Sleepy Hollow Library, Ichabod’s retirement from teaching, the passing of beloved family and friends…and, of course, to record her travels with Ichabod the last few years – South Africa was a highlight and Paris is always a good idea.  Abbie reminisced with a smile, looking over the garden of the Oxford house where Ichabod had grown up and Lily and Cameron now called home.

As she wrote the entries, Abbie always felt that somehow Grace Dixon kept her company, a silent conversation with an ancestor across two centuries of time.

_I miss Jenny so much. It’s been almost a year and not a day goes by that I don’t want to talk to her. We were the Mills Sisters and it’s been hard – really hard. Ichabod tries to understand. He knows some of it – losing his father was devastating.  But there is something about losing my sister that feels very different – for so long it was me and her against the world – I guess I always thought it would be._

_When Lily said she wanted to name her first born after her “favorite aunt” I cried on the spot. But I could hear Jenny in my head, ‘Of course the kid should be named after me. I’m fabulous!’ As Jenny always said, there needs to be more than two Mills women in the world and with Little Jenny, we now have three again._

_My daughter, Elizabeth Grace Crane Oduyela, gave me a piece of my sister back and I don’t think I have ever loved my child more._

_So, with that, I’ve decided this will be our last conversation, Grace.  Thank you for the wisdom of your words and the faith that your journal would find me._

“Hey Mama,” Lily greeted as Abbie entered the nursery and sat down on the bench by the window, “I’m just finishing up feeding LJ before I put her down for a nap,” Lily laid her daughter in her crib with a soft kiss on the sleeping infant’s forehead.

“I know,” Abbie replied. She and Ichabod had been at the house for the last two months since Jennifer, LJ (for Little Jenny) had been born. Gustas had come with Damien for a week to meet his niece and love on her. The surprise announcement that Gustas and Damien were also expecting a baby filled the family with joy. Everyone knew Gustas and Damien would make excellent parents and Abbie was really happy they would give Sharon her long-awaited first grandchild.

Abbie loved this time watching her daughter figure out how to be a mother and offering help and support where she could.  She and Ichabod were due to leave this week for the next stop on their journey – a second honeymoon to Italy. It was time.

Abbie followed Lily out of the nursery and downstairs into the kitchen, “How about some coffee, Mama,” Lily offered, “I’m going to make some tea for myself.”

“Coffee is good. Decaf, though. The caffeine bothers me lately.”

“You ok, mama?” Lily turned, concerned, “No…baby, just old age. You’ll get there,” Abbie replied drily.

“I hope so…” Lily huffed.

Lily prepared the tea and coffee, “Why don’t we sit in the backyard? I have the monitor in my pocket.”

Abbie agreed with a nod, “Ok, let me just get something.”

Abbie sat in the backyard across from Lily with the wrapped box in her hand, “This is for you.”

“What is this,” Lily asked, taking the box that Abbie handed over.

“Open it,” Abbie said softly, watching her daughter closely.

Lily tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box, only to silently gasp.  She knew what it was – the journal had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. Lily would never forget the day she finished Grace Dixon’s part of the journal and got to her Mama’s pages. It felt wrong to Lily somehow and she stopped reading, deciding that her mother would let her know if and when she wanted Lily to read them.

“Mama…” Lily looked up in surprise, “I don’t understand.”

Abbie smiled with a mother’s love for her child, “It’s your turn now, Elizabeth Grace. Add your experiences to my own.”

 

-The End - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along for the outtakes. When I started writing A.Mills - Librarian I certainly didn't think we would end up here, but somehow it seems right. Thank you for every kudo and comment. I appreciate them all.


End file.
